


Ume Nikki

by The_Most_Happy



Category: Hakuouki, 十鬼の絆 | Toki no Kizuna : Sekigahara Kitan
Genre: A little bit of a Crossover really, A lot of poetry, Demons, Everybody is young and happy, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Italiano | Italian, Kondou-san is a sweetheart, Literature, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Ops I did a thing, Pre-Shinsengumi, References to Toki No Kizuna, Young!Okita, until they're not
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Most_Happy/pseuds/The_Most_Happy
Summary: Quando i miei cugini, che ora giacciono negli ossari come martiri della guerra Boshin, erano giovani e dediti allo studio del Cinese classico, io avevo l'abitudine di prendere parte alle loro lezioni.Ero solo una bambina, ma divenni stranamente brava e capivo con facilità i passaggi che loro trovavano troppo difficoltosi da comprendere e memorizzare.Mio padre, un uomo colto, se ne dispiaceva moltissimo."Solo fortuna!" diceva "Che peccato che non sia nata uomo."





	1. La Sposa di Edo

 

Quando i miei cugini, che ora giacciono negli ossari come martiri della guerra Boshin, erano giovani e dediti allo studio del Cinese classico, io avevo l'abitudine di prendere parte alle loro lezioni. Ero solo una bambina, ma divenni stranamente brava e capivo con facilità i passaggi che loro trovavano troppo difficoltosi da comprendere e memorizzare. Mio padre, un uomo colto, se ne dispiaceva moltissimo.  
"Solo fortuna!" diceva "Che peccato che non sia nata uomo."Sorridevo di quelle parole, un tempo. Per farlo penare di meno, mi esiliai volontariamente nel mondo dei monogatari.  
All'alba del 1864, però, capii.  
Da quel giorno, avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per essere in grado di combattere la guerra di coloro che amavo. 

 

**La Sposa di Edo**  

 

[ _Smile One moment_  
 _vacant stare the Next_  
 _Unbroken treads of yearning thoughts_  
 _realm of dreams ever before me._ ]

_Tang Xianzu; Il Padiglione delle Peonie  
Du Liniang; Scena 36 _

 

 

Vivevo da molti anni in stanza arredata tradizionalmente, sobria, nel bel mezzo di una villa costruita sulle sponde del fiume Arakawa.  
La mia vecchia residenza, Fuyuhara, era stata confiscata insieme a numerosi beni di famiglia, tuttavia non me ne ero curata: dopo aver vissuto con ansia la rivoluzione Meiji e i cambiamenti del mio paese, dopo averla vista nascere e prosperare a scapito di uomini che amavo, che mi appartenevano, avevo smesso di lasciarmi intaccare dal mondo esterno.  
Lasciando che altri camminassero in mia vece, quando io non dormivo né mangiavo, avevo cercato.  
Per cinque anni, attraverso occhi e gambe altrui, avevo battuto le strade della nuova città dall'antico nome, Edo, alla _sua_ ricerca _._

 _  
_ “Qui dentro” la invitò una cameriera, la stessa che l’aveva accompagnata per tutto il tragitto, indicando oltre la porta occidentale che insistevo per tenere aperta “La signora vi attende”.  
Chizuru annuì, con aria perplessa. Era diventata una bella, giovane donna e aveva vissuto nel freddo di Ezo, gomito a gomito con persone importanti, ma ancora sembrava un coniglietto spaurito di fronte al lusso.  
Non facevo fatica a comprendere il perchè.  
Non era da sola, prima.  
C’era lui, prima.  
Le venne nuovamente indicata la porta e lei la superò a passi lenti, guardandosi bene attorno. Si poteva dire che avesse imparato la prudenza ben prima dei tempi Ezo, durante i suoi anni a Kyoto, e che conoscesse il valore di un’occhiata attenta.  
Potevo ben immaginare il suo sconcerto nel vedersi aprire davanti davanti una grande sala bene illuminata che misurava almeno tre tatami per sei, con muri bianchissimi e due kimono appesi alla parete. Uno pareva un aquilone, con due amanti rappresentati sotto un grande pruno in fiore ricamato su gonna e maniche, mentre l’altro era più cupo ed un uomo abbigliato da kuge sembrava per essere inghiottito dalle onde.  
Quei kimono. I suoi occhi vi indugiarono un istante di troppo -come se capisse, come se _sapesse._  
“Yukimura Chizuru.”  
Chizuru si irrigidì nel sentirsi chiamare e io mi stupii di quanto fosse diventata debole la mia voce.  
“S…Sono io.” Asserì, affondando in un profondo inchino.  
“Lo so, lo so. Ma guardati, come ti sei fatta grande.”  
La ragazza sfarfallò le ciglia, senza capire, e io mi sentii stringere lo stomaco in un nodo di nostalgia. Ma guardati…sì, avrei dovuto dirlo a me stessa.  
Vedova, con i fianchi allargati da una decina di gravidanze e gli occhi arrossati dal pianto, dovevo essere l'immagine della miseria: a quarant'anni ero anziana ma non curva, con i capelli neri sciolti sulle spalle e ancora il portamento che imitava quello delle principesse d'altri tempi. Quello, quello la restaurazione non aveva potuto mutarlo.  
Vestivo d’un viola acceso, una cascata di seta eliotropo drappeggiata sulle mie ossa minute.  
Sapevo cosa avrebbero ricordato quel colore alla piccola Chizuru, poiché lo ricordava anche a me ogni giorno, da cinque lunghi anni.  
Da quando le lettere si erano interrotte e Ezo si era rivelata per il miraggio che era -eppure Hakodate, Hakodate era reale. Troppo reale.  
Le rivolsi un sorriso che desiderava essere accomodante.  
“Quanti anni sono passati, Chizuru-chan.”  
“Mi conoscete?” domandò, con un filo di voce. Temeva la risposta, questo era piuttosto chiaro: lo leggeva nel fondo dei suoi occhi color terra e nelle movenze scattose.  
Si era nascosta dagli Oni, vivendo come un’umana nella città che l’aveva vista crescere e che sapeva essere abbastanza grande da nasconderla, ma forse aveva sempre sospettato che l’avrebbero trovata.  
Era stata una sorpresa enorme, per me, scoprire la vera natura di Chizuru.  
“Quando eri una bambina, sì. Ti comprai i dolcetti.”  
“Perdonatemi, non ricordo.”  
Risi una risata leggera come carta da Origami. La luce iniziava a bruciare i miei occhi asciutti.  
“Oh, lo immagino. Ma cercando Toshi ho trovato te…e non me lo sarei mai aspettata. Che coincidenza.”  
_Toshi.  
_ Chizuru spalancò le labbra e, per un momento, parve sul punto di crollare in ginocchio. Barcollò, impallidì, si sciolse davanti ai miei occhi. _  
_ “Hijikata-san?”  
Di nuovo quel tono terrorizzato.  
“Quando lo conoscevo io era ancora il ragazzino che attirava clienti a Matsuzakaya, il negozio di kimono.” La corressi, gentilmente. Lei era ben più piccola, all'epoca, non poteva ricordare...non poteva immaginare. “Ho continuato a cercare per vedere se era rimasto qualcosa di quel ragazzo, sotto le spoglie dell’oni.”  
“Hijikata-san è…”  
Con fatica, alzai una mano per interromperla.  
Le mie ossa erano cave come quelle degli uccelli nel cielo, eppure le sentivo pesanti come macigni.  
“Lo so. Non dirlo. E’ difficile per entrambe pronunciare quelle parole, temo.”  
“Sono passati anni.” mormorò, come se dovesse renderle le cose più semplici. Dall'amarezza nella sua voce, era chiaro che il tempo non aveva fatto il proprio dovere.   
Comprendevo bene perchè Chizuru si ostinasse a sembrare distaccata e composta, vedevo sotto la maschera: aveva pianto troppo, dagli anni della Shinsengumi in poi. Aveva amato troppo.  
Eravamo tutte come l'acqua in un pozzo dimenticato ed esposto ai raggi del sole: secche.  
“Non sempre basta il tempo, Chizuru-chan. Lasciatelo dire da una donna ormai vecchia che sa di cosa parla...” un sorriso, sulle sue labbra spente. Sembravano essere state belle, ma ora erano pallide e sottili. “Tuttavia, non ho trovato Toshi ma te, e ti ho fatta chiamare ugualmente. Hai idea del perchè?”  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
_Voglio saperlo.  
Voglio rendermi utile.  
_Anche senza parlare, era capace di farsi capire. E Toshi, diventato insofferente alle chiacchiere per sua stessa ammissione, l'aveva apprezzata proprio per quello?  
“Vorrei esservi utile, _Obaa-san_.”  
“Lo sarai.”  
Voce, voce come sabbia che scorre in una clessidra. Morbida e ruvida al tempo stesso, mi feriva la gola.  
Non ero più abituata a parlare per ora, ma c'era stato un tempo in cui passato le giornate a discorrere di politica con donne ben più istruite di quanto lo potessi essere io, la umile figlia femmina d'un aristocratico.  
“Come?”  
“Desidero che tu mi leghi le caviglie, Chizuru.” fu la mia risposta.  
Chizuru mi guardò e, senza sorprendermi, mi guardò. Ero pacata, composta, dove lei sbatteva le ciglia cercando di comprendere: una donna non troppo vecchia che diceva di averla conosciuta quando era bambina le chiedeva assistenza nella morte. Mi rendevo conto di come dovevo apparirle strana, e Chizuru mi dedicò uno sguardo smarrito che ricambiai senza batter ciglio. “Ho formalmente posto termine alla mia vita con la morte di Hijikata Toshizou. Desidero che tu mi possa aiutare nel compimento dell'atto fisico.  
"Perchè io?”, domandò.  
Aveva visto morire uomini e donne a sufficienza per due vite, quella ragazza, ma ero ben lontana dal provare pena per lei.  
Al contrario, forse, era stima quella che mi bruciava nelle vene quando pensavo a Yukimura Chizuru.  
L'avevo conosciuta sulle strade di Edo e attraverso la scrittura affilata delle lettere di Toshi. Era incapace di provare risentimento nei confronti di quella ragazzina, e così accadeva anche a me.  
Era forte.  
_Passiva,_ forse, ma forte.  
“Perchè lo conoscevi nel suo momento di maggior forza e debolezza. Ha smesso di rispondere alle lettere da troppo tempo perchè io possa conoscere l'Hijikata Toshizou che conosci tu.” mentii.  
“Vorreste lui, ad assistervi.”  
_Ah, questo era vero._  
L'aveva capito.  
“Sì. Ma lui non potrebbe, poiché è una questione di donne. Ed era tanto tempo che speravo di rivederti, Chizuru-chan. Posso chiederti questo favore?”  
Chizuru esitò.  
Un momento troppo lungo, troppo pregno d'indecisione, tanto da farmi temere che mi avrebbe negato un favore. Non ero certa di poter sopportare un rifiuto, non da lei: la bambina incontrata per caso, con il padre medico e la risata di campanelle.  
Avevo fatto così tanto affidamento, su di lei...  
“Lo farò.” disse, solo, e seppi che sarebbe stata fantastica.  
_Lo farò.  
_ Una promessa senza tanti complimenti.  
“Bambina, hai preso così tanto dalla Shinsengumi.” commentai, non senza affetto. Avrei desiderato abbracciarla, ma le gambe non mi avrebbero retta. “Grazie. Grazie davvero.”  
  
Non le dissi che prima avrei celebrato le nozze spettrali, poiché non v'era necessità di turbarla.  
In fondo, non era Hijikata Toshizou l'uomo che avevo in animo di sposare: desideravo solo la sua grezza compagnia oltre la morte. Forse era per questo che avevo atteso così tanto per porre fine alla mia vita, senza seguire né il primo né il secondo degli uomini che avevo amato.  
Avevo aspettato il terzo.  
E poi, ancora, avevo atteso la piccola Chizuru poiché non potevo far nulla senza parlarne con lei, senza renderla partecipe. Toshi non sarebbe stato felice, altrimenti -se felice poteva dirsi vedendomi legata ad uno Shiranui.  
L'approvazione di Toshi.  
Bah.  
_L'approvazione di un contadino.  
_ Non avevo mai smesso di chiedermi, dall'estate del 1853 al giorno del mio _jigai,_ perchè fosse così importante.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. La Strada Sulla Casa di Ciottoli Bianchi

Sono passati anni, oramai, da quella calda e lunga primavera che vide fiorire per l'ultima volta i ciliegi.  
Indossavo un furisode o un homogi, all'epoca? Andava di moda la musica _Tougaku_ dalla Corea o i canti di campagna _Jiuta?_  
Non ricordo.  
Il mio armadio era ben ordinato e profumato e il colore della stagione era indossato da ogni attore o attrice di Yoshiwara, ma i dettagli sono sfumati.  
_Anni, anni, anni.  
_ Ora la neve si posa sui bei ponti di Tokyo e non posso fare a meno di chiedermi se smetterà mai di cadere. La mia mano trema per lo sforzo di sostenere il pennello ed ogni singolo carattere trema con me, come se avesse freddo. Freddo o paura.

Fuori dalla mia finestra si sentono mille voci, in mille dialetti, e persino il colore del cielo pare cambiato.  
Eppure, se mi guardo anche solo un poco indietro, rivedo il passato; quando portavo i capelli lunghi, quando questa guerra non esisteva.  
Quando lo shogun proteggeva tutti noi dai barbari, indisturbato da più di duecento anni, e le porte erano chiuse a stranieri ed assassini. Quando la famiglia Tokugawa, il grande drago giallo uscito vittorioso da scontri leggendari, aveva ancora potere.  
Quando avevo sedici anni, questa città si chiamava Edo ed io contavo ancora qualcosa.

 

 

** La casa sulla strada di ciottoli bianchi **

 

 

[Giugno 1851]

Mi pareva di attendere da ore, seduta accanto alla grande finestra che dava sul giardino.  
Intravedevo le minuscole carpe, punti rosa e bianchi sotto il velo trasparente dell'acqua, le mezze lune lignee dei ponti e le fronde degli alberi bassi. Il rigagnolo dell'Immortalità che sgorgava dalla montagnola rocciosa, posta nell'angolo canonico, brillava sotto i raggi del sole.  
Era uno spettacolo straziante nella sua bellezza, con l'erba di quel delicato colore fra il verde e il giallo che prelude l'inizio dell'estate, ma così suggestivo da farmi male.  
Distolsi lo sguardo.  
La realtà è che, seduta, annoiata e privata della compagnia di Keisei, mi sentivo una tigre in gabbia.  
Quando apparve un vecchio uomo, ricurvo come un ramo a gennaio, vestito coi colori dei Sakakibara e col nostro stemma sulle maniche, mi sentii sollevata tanto da schizzare in piedi senza la minima grazia.  
Naturalmente, finse di non accorgersene.  
_"_ Potete essere ricevuta, Sakakibara-dono".  
Gli rivolsi un cenno reverente.  
"Vi ringrazio." mormorai, ad occhi bassi, e sospettai che non mi avesse sentita.  
Non ero sicura che ci sentisse ancora bene; era vecchio, stropicciato come un foglio bagnato lasciato a seccare, con gli occhi neri incastonati in un mare di rughe color ocra e i capelli bianchissimi.  
Vero che indossava le vesti grigie dei gokenin, gli uomini della casa fedeli alla mia famiglia, ma l'aspetto era quello di un contadino lasciato a macerare sotto il caldo sole estivo e non escludevo l'idea che potesse patire degli acciacchi dei fattori e degli uomini che ormai hanno fatto il loro tempo.  
Si inchinò profondamente al mio passaggio e, senza pensarci, chinai il capo a mia volta. Ciocche lucide mi ricaddero sul viso, scivolando fuori dall'acconciatura, ma mi limitai a spostarle dietro le orecchie con un gesto sbrigativo.  
Dietro le spalle ossute dell'uomo si apriva l'arco laccato della porta - _della mia nuova vita, temevo_ \- e non sapevo se ero o no pronta ad attraversarlo.  
Avevo intravisto Edo solo attraverso le sue strade polverose, senza poter godere della vista delle sobrie stanze della tenuta di famiglia nè avere il tempo per sistemarmi a dovere e, anche se ero stanca, la città mi incuriosiva.  
Era quella la vera capitale? I suoi abitanti erano così diversi da quelli di Kyoto come si diceva?

Mentre a Kyoto il figlio primogenito dello Shogun festeggiava la maggiore età all'ombra dei giardini di Nijo, io ero davvero tenuta a rimanermene quieta come un uccellino in gabbia?  
Naturalmente la risposta era sì.  
Sì, ad ogni domanda.  
Sì, ad ogni restrizione.  
Esattamente quello che avevo dovuto dire io stessa, rispondendo ad una chiamata troppo esosa per essere rifiutata: _sì_.  
Desideravo respirare, vivere ritirata in campagna in compagnia dei miei libri, ma non mi era permesso.  
Attraversai la porta, passo dopo passo.  
A casa, nell'intimità delle mie stanze e circondata da un capannello di amiche e cugine, mi ero preparata a camminare ben diritta nonostante l'impedimento di strati e strati di seta; su zoccoli alti, laccati di nero, sarei sembrata flessuosa come un giglio e dotata della grazia di una principessa.  
Finivo sempre per ridere di mè stessa, questo è vero, ma mai avrei sospettato di fare il mio ingresso trionfale in solo un sobrio hitoe sui toni dell'azzurro, in seta imbastardata a cotone.  
Mio zio, il fratello maggiore di mio padre, mi diede il benvenuto.  
La sua presenza sapeva di casa, di ambienti familiari, del suono dei grilli nel giardino, ma non bastava a placare il risentimento che serbavo nell'animo.  
  
"Kimiko." mi salutò "Prego, vieni avanti."  
Obbedii, guardando bene avanti.  
Agli angoli della mia visuale scorrevano pareti laccate e paraventi dipinti; distinsi distrattamente un unico, enorme quadro in stile occidentale che torreggiava sulla parete nord, proprio alle spalle dello zio, e nel quale erano ritratti i membri principali della casata Sakakibara.  
Era stato dipinto anche mio padre.  
Sakakibara Masamichi era seduto su un cuscino di velluto viola, anch'esso di richiamo occidentale, ed era rimasto esattamente come lo ricordavo: un uomo basso, corpulento, con un grande sorriso senza labbra aperto sul volto come una cicatrice.  
Sulle maniche del suo kimono scuro riposava lo stemma di famiglia, bianco e circolare.  
"Sono contenta di trovarvi in salute, zio." salutai, arrivata ormai ad una decina di passi da Masamichi ed affondando in un inchino.  
Sperai che non si intravedesse il rossore che mi imporporava le guance nel sentire nuovamente l'acconciatura traballare, sciogliersi ciocca dopo ciocca dalla presa dei pettini d'argento. Erano stati di mia madre, un dono proveniente dalle miniere dello shogunato passati a me come unica figlia, tuttavia non ero certa di portarli con la dovuta grazia.  
Non v'era stato il tempo di accordare niente di meglio, a causa dei ritardi subiti durante il viaggio e speravo davvero che almeno l'obi fosse stato assicurato correttamente e che durasse per tutta la durata della riunione: sarebbe stato oltremodo imbarazzante trovarsi a dover sostenere a mano tutti quei vestiti.  
Lo zio rise, per tutta risposta, una risata entusiasta che mal concordava con la fredda compostezza che avevo in animo di mantenere per tutta la durata della conversazione.  
Ricordavo quell'uomo per i suoi modi gentili, è vero, ma è facile dimenticare la dolcezza quando si è sottoposte al bastone una volta di troppo.  
Per un momento temetti che mi stesse prendendo in giro.  
"Su, bambina mia, quanta formalità. Mettiti seduta e lasciati guardare, non ti vedevo da così tanto tempo..."  
"Credevo di essere stata mandata a Edo proprio per una questione formale." replicai inarcando appena un sopracciglio e rimanendo ostinatamente in piedi. Tuttavia, mi pentii subito del mio tono saccente e, diventando d'improvviso ancora più rossa in viso, aggiunsi con cautela: " Sono qui per servire nel miglior modo possibile."  
Masamichi annuì, con la fronte aggrottata. La sua pelle pareva fatta d'acqua, uniforme e brillante, ma per un secondo distinsi chiaramente ogni minuscola ruga d'espressione.  
Era invecchiato, o magari era solo tipico degli uomini della sua età?  
Poche volte mi era stato concesso di parlare così apertamente con un parente che non fosse mio padre, il quale sembrava _davvero_ avere la capacità di non invecchiare mai. Daigo, invece...Daigo era giovane e bello, e il tempo lo levigava come fa con l'avorio e le pietre preziose.  
"Vi hanno spiegato il motivo del vostro trasferimento?" domandò lo zio.  
Io, nel sollevarmi dall'ennesimo inchino in cui mi ero profusa, gli lanciai un'occhiata perplessa.  
"Seguo le direttive di mio padre e mio marito." risposi.  
Sebbene la risposta fosse stata impeccabile, sentivo nella testa la voce di nonna che mi rimbrottava per il comportamento troppo sincero e il tono acido.  
A nessuno piaceva una donna velenosa come una serpe, per bella che fosse.  
Mi rispose uno sbuffo che proprio non riuscii a definire: sperai non stesse ridendo di me, ma ci sarebbe stato da penare se con i miei primi dieci minuti a Edo avessi già indispettito lo zio.  
Non mi piaceva ignorare i pensieri altrui poichè non ero affatto abile nell'indovinarli.  
Finivo per concentrarmi su quelli, mi concentravo, mi concentravo...e, inevitabilmente, dimenticavo tutto il resto.

_"Ah,_ Kimiko." sospirò, con una pazienza che mi fece venir voglia di nascondermi nelle maniche "Sei venuta fino a qui senza conoscerne il significato?"  
Esitai.  
V'era una risposta rispettosa per quello che sembrava un buffetto sulla guancia dato ad una bambina obbediente?  
Ad ogni modo, lo zio continuò accontentandosi del mio silenzio: "Ma va bene. Capisco perchè tu l'abbia fatto: provi devozione nei confronti di tuo padre?"  
"Naturalmente." mi sforzai di essere docile nei modi e armoniosa nelle parole, poichè ero stata cresciuta nel segno della pietà filiale, come dettavano i precetti del Venerabile Hayashi.  
"Ami tuo marito?"  
Annuii nuovamente.  
"Sì." dissi e, sebbene fosse una verità traballante, non suonò diversa dall'affermazione riguardo mio padre.  
"Passerai in loro vece qualche mese a Edo, Kimiko. Questo l'avrai capito da sola. Il fatto importante è che prenderai parte alle direttive dello shogunato, con la tua condotta, e mostrandoti ai sovrintendenti dichiarerai la fedeltà tua e della famiglia a Tokugawa Iesada."  
Chinai il capo, in segno di comprensione ed asservimento all'autorità -com'era naturale, d'altro canto.  
Avevo già sentito parlare del _Sankin Kotai_ , sapevo cosa significava: una lunga vacanza a spese della famiglia e che si poteva facilmente evitare con una tassa supplementare.  
Fin'ora l'avevamo vissuta così, come se una tassa potesse allontanarci da una vita politica alla quale mio padre non era affatto interessato: lui che passava la vita all'ombra di un pino in compagnia dei suoi studi confuciani, il suo _bunbu-ryodo,_ e delegava gli affari al fratello maggiore.  
Naturalmente, la mia presenza a Edo indicava la fine di tale pratica.  
"Se è necessario comprovarla in questo modo, ebbene, non mi dispiace." dissi, soppesando bene le parole. Non desideravo fare la figura della stupida "Potrò vedere Edo, così come avevo desiderato, e vivere un po' dedicandomi alla città. Sarà un bel cambiamento."  
Lo zio si mostrò soddisfatto dalla mia risposta: a differenza delle mie cugine, Mawako, Noriwako e Suiko, non ero particolarmente spaventata dall'idea di vivere fuori casa.  
Mi sarebbero mancati mio padre e mia madre, certo, e mia nonna...ma cos'era, quello, se non il prezzo per conoscere il mondo?  
I miei genitori mi avevano considerata abbastanza marginale da spedirmi a Edo. Daigo era impegnato negli affari dell'impero. Bene.  
E allora, mi chiedevo, non era forse saggio vederla come un'opportunità?

_Tutto nel mondo aveva una logica.  
  
_ Speravo che lo zio, guardando nei miei occhi, vi leggesse questa consapevolezza.  
"Quanti vestiti hai con te?"  
"Due bauli."  
"Donne che possano assisterti?"  
"Tre, più la mia domestica e il vecchio Komichi."  
Lo zio si lisciò la sottile strisciolina di barba che gli pendeva da mento, come una cordicella nera e lucida, e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
"Necessiterai di altro personale" decretò, infine, dopo averci riflettuto un po' su "E, forse, di qualche bel vestito. Di che colore ti piacerebbe?"  
Le sue parole, per quanto gentili, ebbero il terribile effetto di ricordarmi il tessuto che portavo addosso: vestiti belli come quelli che poteva comprarmi lo zio non ne avevo mai avuti.  
Daigo me ne offriva di meravigliosi, vero, ma erano troppo mondani per il mio gusto.  
Io ero diversa: come Kiritsubo e come Yang Guifei, simili per l'alto rango, il carattere e l'amore. Soprattutto l'amore.  
Quel tipo che inibisce la ragione, che accende la bellezza e corteggia la morte in giovane età.  
"Grigi." risposi, comunque, senza nemmeno pensare a declinare l'offerta per educazione. Poteva rifiutare il dono, se gli andava e se mi avesse ritenuta troppo sfacciata, anche se speravo davvero non lo facesse. "Grigi, oppure azzurri. Sono i colori che preferisco e si addicono alla stagione."  
"Hai un buon gusto estetico, mia cara, adatto ad una moglie." mi sorrise, così caldamente che credetti di non aver mai visto un affetto tanto sincero "Sei nata con quello che qui chiamiamo Iki."  
_Iki.  
_ Aveva un bel suono.  
Sorrisi beandomi del mio nuovo essere _Iki_ , raffinata _._  
"Vi ringrazio, Zio."

*

Alla fine della nostra conversazione, risultò che mi avrebbero lasciato un negozio di Kimono, parte dell'industria d'alta classe dei Matsuzakaya, di cui la mia famiglia possedeva parte delle licenze.  
Non vi avrei lavorato affatto, com'era chiaro, ma avrei potuto supervisionarlo e i suoi proventi mi sarebbero serviti da sostentamento suplettivo.  
Uscendo dalla residenza dello zio mi sentivo leggera; ancora un po' a disagio per via del mio aspetto scombinato, ma ritrovai con piacere il vecchio Komichi ancora al proprio posto.  
Mi aspettava.  
"Ben ritrovata, Kimiko-chan." mi salutò.  
Appoggiato al suo bastone di legno scuro sembrava uno di quei piccoli Budda di pietra che si trovano ai bordi delle vie per proteggere il cammino.  
"E' stato più facile di quanto pensassi, Oji-san. Possiamo andare."  
Lui annuì e mi porse l'ombrellino di carta che aveva custodito per me; mi prese la mano nella sua.  
Era stato sempre con me e con mia madre prima di me: era il nostro guardiano, ci proteggeva come faceva l'ombrello dal sole e dalla pioggia, e non mi sarei fidata tanto di nessun'altro.  
"Keisei vi ha preparato il necessario per riposare." mi comunicò, sulla strada di casa: chissà quante altre volte era stato a Edo, e in mille altre città, mentre io a stento avevo percorso un frammento di Toukaido.  
Soffocai uno sbadiglio, all'ombra del parasole giallo, e non risposi.  
Dovevo proprio ricordarmi di chiedergli se conosceva bene la città, per farmi da guida.

Il negozio di mio padre era sulla strada, ma non vi dedicai neanche un'occhiata.  
Non mi fermai nè vi prestai attenzione, troppo stanca e concentrata sui vestiti che sarebbero stati commissionati per me.  
Non notai nessuno dei miei dipendenti.  
No, neanche quel ragazzo dagli occhi violacei che, più tardi, avrei scoperto essere stato messo in mostra al pari dei vestiti per attirare clienti.  
Posso solo supporre che non stesse facendo il suo lavoro.  
Non che me ne stupisca, a ripensarci oggi.

_Non sarebbe stata la prima volta._


	3. Come Radici Nel Terreno

_Acqua._  
A volte scorre lenta, altre è un fiume in piena.  
Ricordo terra negli occhi di un uomo: concreta e fedele.  
Ricordo ferro nei modi di un'altro, lucidi e taglienti.  
Infine, v'era il verde delle foglie di bambù nel fondo dell'animo di un _bushi._  
Ebbi la fortuna di conoscere bene quei tre elementi, così come conoscevo l'odore della mia cipria e l'acqua prfumata del mio bagno, ed in tutti vidi fierezza, gioia, dolore, compostezza.  
_Giri._ Dovere e potenza.  
Li amai, in diverso modo, tutti quanti.

E, cadesse l'ultima stella dal cielo, non rinnegherei mai nessuno di loro.

 

**Come radici nel terreno **  
  
  


Nell'angolo più in ombra del giardino alla residenza della mia famiglia, Fuyuhara, si apriva la strada un fiumiciattolo di ciottoli bianchi.  
Era stretto fra due lembi di terra, accarezzato dai fiori e bastavano due passi per attraversarlo, ma mi pareva ugualmente più enrome del Sunagawa e, nel suo intrico di cascatelle che portavano al laghetto delle carpe lontano dal ruscello principale, aveva una forza tutta particolare.  
Era piccolo ma potente.  
Avevo finito di riposare, farmi il bagno e supervisionare il disfacimento del mio bagaglio. Avevo passato qualche giorno ad oziare sul corridoio scoperto; leggevo libri, avevo composto una poesia in maniera piuttosto frettolosa e osservato le domestiche che pulivano la residenza da cima a fondo.  
Non so come notai quel fiumiciattolo.  
Semplicemente, me ne innamorai come ci si innamora di una canzone o di un dipinto, e non esitai a sgattaiolare fuori dalla portata dei miei compagni per mettere a bagno i piedi ancora calzati nei tabi.  
"Sembri un fantasma, _signorina._ "  
Trasalii.  
"Come avete fatto a...?"  
Non mi ero voltata, irrigidita in mezzo all'acqua e con il viso rivolto all'alto muro bianco, e non mi azzardai a guardare colui che mi aveva parlato.  
Temetti che fosse un ladro intenzionato ad usarmi come riscatto, o un assassino inviato da chissà chi.  
Non mi intimoriva mostrarmi in pubblico, al contrario, e non mi vergognai d'essere sola in presenza di un uomo: tuttavia mi chiedevo chi mai fosse colui che mi parlava con tanta familiarità. Se fosse pericoloso.  
Mi spaventava la sua voce leggera come vento, portata da un luogo lontano.  
"Ad entrare, dici?" una risata. Pareva un sogno o, ancor meglio, l'eco di un sogno narrato in versi. "Sono sempre stato qui. E puoi anche girarti, lo sai. Non mordo."  
Di nuovo, mi sentii terribilmente tesa.  
"Credo sia il caso che voi ve ne andiate." sbottai.  
Fortunatamente avevo avuto l'accortezza di tenere i tabi ai piedi e di lasciare che la gonna si bagnasse senza sollevarla, ma ugualmente avevo abbandonato una sopravveste di tralasciabile valore sull'erba insieme a gran parte dei miei fermagli e dei miei gioielli.  
Potevano essere rubati, certo, ma improvvisamente mi interessava di più quello che lasciavo scoperto.  
Rimanevo lì, immobile e spaventata, stringendomi le braccia per l'improvviso freddo che sentivo -eppure l'acqua gelida non mi aveva infastidito fino a quel momento- e sentendomi come una scimmia in gabbia.  
"Ah, io non credo proprio. Prederai freddo ed è divertente vederti tremare."  
"Non scherzo affatto. Andateve."  
"No. Come ti chiami?"  
Mi morsi l'interno della guancia, sentendo un nodo di frustrazione e paura stringermi la gola.  
"Andatevene."  
Distinsi chiaramente il suono di un passo, poi un'altro. Lo sciaguattio dell'acqua ed una presenza troppo, troppo vicina, abbastanza da essere invadente pur senza sfiorarmi in alcun modo.  
Era come leggera aria temporalesca alle mie spalle, il preludio di una battaglia, senza consistenza eppure reale.  
"Non ne ho alcuna intenzione." replicò, con quella sua voce flautata.  
Era così orribile, quella voce. Piacevole da sentire, certo, ma non ingannava neanche per un momento riguardo colui che la utilizzava.  
"Vi devo _davvero_ minacciare?" chiesi, alzando il mento "Vi farò uccidere."  
"E sono certo che, se le parole fossero armi, ci riusciresti, fiorellino."  
La sensazione delle dita sulla pelle. O era un'illusione?  
"Non vi sto minacciando invano."  
Naturalmente dicevo sul serio: mio padre o mio zio avrebbero certo fatto pagare un prezzo molto, molto alto per l'introduzione indebita nella villa, ma Daigo avrebbe preteso la testa di chi osava profanare la mia casa. Avrebbe camminato sul sangue di chi, con il mio onore, rubava anche il suo. Della mia intera famiglia.  
Ma tutto questo, al mio strano persecutore, importava poco.  
"Oh, ripeti sempre le stesse cose come se avessi la mente offuscata, eppure non è così."  
"Cosa dovrei dirvi?" sbottai, sollevando il capo e le spalle. Mi raddrizzai, ricordando d'improvviso il mio rango e il mio potere dinastico. "Se è vero che siete entrato qui, sapete anche come uscirne. Cosa che vi esorto a fare al più presto, prima che si accorgano che vi siete intrufolato dove non vi è permesso."  
"Così mi piace di più. Sei educata bene, fiorellino." Di nuovo, ebbi la stessa sensazione che qualcosa mi toccasse la base del collo, spostando di lato i capelli sciolti e resi secchi dal freddo. Ma era suggestione, forse, così come lo era la presenza stessa dello sconosciuto. "In fondo, abiti la mia casa."  
Socchiusi le labbra, sorpresa, lasciandomi scappare un ' _oh_ '. Dovevo sembrare molto ingenua.  
"Siete lo spirito del lago, per caso?" domandai.  
Questo avrebbe spiegato perchè parlava con tanta familiarità, a me che ero la padrona della casa; lui lo era su tutto un altro livello.  
Lui rise e, non so perchè, mi sembrò che scrollasse la testa come per negare.  
"No, non lo sono."  
"Allora rimanete un intruso."  
"Un umile ospite, come lo siete voi." replicò, gentilmente, e di nuovo il tono canzonatorio delle sue parole lasciò il posto ad uno più ammaliante "Non lo siamo tutti, ospiti di un mondo che non lascia spazio alla redenzione e alla salvezza?"  
" _Jodo."_ mormorai, stupita.  
Era un monaco, forse, o un Budda?  
Stupita della sollecitudine con cui cercavo motivi per scusare tanta prepotenza, mi strinsi nelle spalle. Dovevo vergognarmi di me stessa.  
Di nuovo quella risatina, come pioggia.  
"Ah, allora sei istruita per davvero."  
"Mi offende il fatto che abbiate supposto il contrario." sospirai, piano. "Mi lascereste andare, per favore? Potrete presentarvi alla porta e allora vi accoglierò come si deve, una volta avuto il tempo di sistemarmi."  
Improvvisamente la presenza dell'uomo, chiunque egli fosse, si fece più pesante. Più umana, nel caso non lo fosse stato in precedenza.  
"Ma io non ti sto trattenendo, fiorellino." disse e, in quell'esatto momento, mi accorsi che era vero.  
"Non posso girarmi." mentii "Non sono presentabile e non desidero essere vista. _Vi prego,_ lasciatemi il modo di incontrarvi in una più consona situazione."  
"Ti imbarazzo?"  
La risposta era naturale, la sapeva perfettamente.  
Di fronte a tanta malignità mi fu impossibile nascondere la rabbia.  
"Naturalmente sì, è una domanda sciocca."  
Anche se dovevo essere sembrata come un cane ringhioso, come una contadina che richiama le oche, poco mi importava: non mi piaceva il gioco dello sconosciuto, non avevo intenzione di prendervi parte.  
Improvvisamente, come una frusta che torna indietro dopo aver colpito, la sensazione svanì; ogni singolo filo di tensione creato dallo sconosciuto si rilassò ed io sentii il suono dei suoi passi nell'acqua bassa.  
Dovetti resistere alla tentazione di mettermi a ridere per il sollievo, o di lasciarmi cadere in ginocchio; ma -sì- fu difficile non voltarmi. Non volevo vederlo, ma al contempo ero curiosa.  
_Disgustosamente_ curiosa.  
"A..." esitò, ma ormai la voce premeva sulle labbra per uscire. "Aspettate."  
"Oh. La signorina mi richiama indietro." mi rivolse una risatina aspra che, solitamente, immaginavo accompagnata da una parodia d'inchino "Cosa desideri, fiorellino?"  
"Il vostro nome. Così potrò sapere chi siete, e prepararmi a dovere."  
Un momento di silenzio, tanto che pensaii che se ne fosse andato.  
Sarebbe stato coerente fino in fondo, se non altro, e io avrei forse dimenticato l'accaduto. Ma, naturalmente, nulla andava mai come speravo -e avrei pagato per la mia azione sbadata.  
" Shiranui Yabai." rispose.  
Fu l'unica parola che mormorò senza flessione nella voce. Nessun sentimento.  
Sorrisi tra me e me. Shiranui Yabai: un nome semplice da ricordare, nella sua stranezza.  
L'avrei fatto buttare fuori a calci non appena avesse osato mettere piede a Fuyuhara, mi ripromisi, e se fosse stato possibile l'avrei picchiato io stessa.  
Ma non avevo mai picchiato nessuno.  
Non sentii i suoi passi allontanarsi. Il rumore dell'acqua spostata fu l'unica cosa che mi fece sapere che se ne era andato.  
Speravo per sempre.

*

" _Wah,_ Sakakibara-san!"  
Mi lasciai sfuggire una risatina nel vedere gli occhioni spalancati di Keisei e le mani che si era automaticamente portata alle labbra.  
Mi ero cambiata, poichè le condizioni delle mie vesti e dei tabi erano state subito notate. Di conseguenza, mi avevano spedita in bagno come se fossi stata una bambinetta colta nel mezzo di un dispetto.  
"Cosa c'è? Non mi sta bene?" replicai, facendo una mezza giravolta. Risi nel constatare quanto mi fosse facile il movimento: non ero abituata ad indossare un unico strato, tanto meno fatto di normalissimo cotone.  
Solitamente mi era permesso indossare la seta anche nelle tenute informali e casalinghe, nonostante i tessuti importati dalla Cina fossero mantenuti unicamente per le occasioni importanti, così come i kimono dai colori più brillanti, quindi non ero affatto abituata alla pesantezza del cotone.  
E, mentre le mie cugine l'avrebbero sicuramente ritenuto grezzo, volgare e fastidioso, io mi ci trovavo piuttosto bene; certo, probabilmente mi avrebbe arrossato la pelle, ma trovavo che la seta d'estate diventasse appiccicosa.  
_O'kaa-san_ aveva sempre detto che ero seageratamente viziata, e quindi bizzara, e non mi sentivo di darle torto.  
Nonostante questo, però, nessuno si era azzardato a muovermi troppe critiche: ero la più grande delle ragazze in famiglia, nonchè l'unica sposata, e quindi mi tenevano in gran conto.  
In quindici anni _o'kaa-san_ non aveva saputo mettere al mondo altro che figlie e figli nati morti, ma nessuno l'aveva mai colpevolizzata per questo.  
"Non sembrate..." esitò, sfiorandosi il collo con due dita senza smettere di guardarmi. Era bella come diceva il suo nome, Keisei, anche con l'aria stupida. "Ecco, non sembrate nemmeno voi."  
Risi leggermente più forte, deliziata.  
"Per via dei capelli raccolti?"  
"Per tutto." rispose, dopo averci pensato un po' su.  
Lanciai un'occhiata allo specchio che tenevo fra le mani ed esso mi restituì l'immagine di una ragazza assolutamente anonima, molto pallida, con due occhi neri troppo affusolati ed i capelli ben stretti in una crocchia fermata da pettini di stoffa colorata. Avevo lasciato scoperto il collo, senza proteggerlo con i soliti strati che arrivavano quasi fin sotto il mento, e faceva capolino solo il colletto d'un rosa slavato.  
"Siete sicura che non volete neppure un po' di colore sulle labbra?" continuò Keisei, aggrottando appena le sopracciglia nel vedere che mi pizzicavo le guance per renderle più rosate, ma scossi le spalle come se la questione non avesse importanza.  
"No. Per oggi vorrei passare inosservata."  
Keisei abbozzò un inchino.  
"Come desiderate." mormorò, e io mi chiedessi cosa ne pensasse in realtà.  
Posai lo specchio sul tavolo da toeletta. La giada della cornice un suono sgradevole cozzando contro il legno ed entrambe, senza pensare, fissammo per un momento l'oggetto per paura che si fosse rotto. Fortunatamente, non avevo prodotto alcun danno.  
Sospirai.  
Ero una sciocca, _o'kaa-san_ aveva ragione.

"Non si è presentato nessuno, ancora?" domandai, cercando di allontanare il pensiero di mia madre.  
"I vicini sono attesi per domani."  
"Nessun'altro?"  
Keisei mi guardò, un poco perplessa, sbattendo le palpebre. Non ci pensò su nemmeno un momento.  
"No."  
_Ah._  
_Così non s'è fatto vedere._  
Non lo capivo.  
Pensavo che Shiranui, se così si chiamava davvero lo sconosciuto del giardino, avrebbe avuto la faccia tosta di presentarsi alla mia porta nel giro di qualche ora, ma era passata un'intera giornata e non v'era traccia di lui.  
Annuii e sorrisi.  
Non potevo certo dire di volerlo vedere: egli era un nome, un insulto ed un filo di vento, nulla di più.  
"Possiamo andare. Mi prenderesti il parasole azzurro, per favore?"  
Keisei si inchinò nuovamente e mi precedette fuori dalla stanza in un tonfo di tabi su legno. Era un bel suono, quello delle persone che camminano sui tatami, rilassante e familiare.  
Lanciai uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra, da dove riverberavano i raggi del sole estivo e una minuscola porzione del susino che dominava il giardino, quasi aspettandomi di vedere qualcosa che non fossero le solite foglie e il solito cielo.  
_Chissà che fine aveva fatto quello Shiranui Yabai._

 *  
  


Ad ogni modo, per pensare non mi furono concessi che quei pochi istanti da sola: sentii la voce di Keisei chiamarmi, chiedendomi se vi fossero problemi con i vestiti, e mi affrettai a seguirla fino all'uscita della villa.  
Mi porse il parasole con gentilezza, aprendolo per me ma lasciandomi l'onere di tenerlo per ripararmi: non desideravo spaventare le persone che avrebbero lavorato per me.  
Nel mio piccolo, e naturalmente sotto le direttive di mio Zio, volevo dare un'impronta personale almeno alla _presentazione_ che mi aspettava; per la gestione, poi, potevano sbrigarsela gli uomini della famiglia.  
Esattamente come avevo previsto, per le strade di Edo non fui degnata nemmeno di uno sgaurdo: non ero così bella da farmi notare in abiti normali nè così brutta da sfigurarvi.  
Vidi, anzi, molte ragazze che per viso e corporatura mi avrebbero potuto essere gemelle e -se la cosa da una parte mi infastidì- sentii di essere al sicuro.  
Era come essere un albero nascosto in una foresta, una goccia d'acqua in un oceano: non temevo di essere additata e, una volta tanto, era bello sapere di avere l'opportunità di confondermi fra la gente.  
Di tanto in tanto mi capitava di commentare riguardo questo o quel passante e Keisei rideva della mia ingenuità. Non era molto più grande di me, tuttavia aveva vissuto fuori da Fuyuhara abbastanza da farmi arrossire di stupore ed invidia ogni volta che nominava un bagno pubblico o un negozio di dolci.  
Aveva visto più cose di quante, probabilmente, ne avrei viste io in una vita intera e sembrava così naturale, così... _bello._  
Non mi preoccupavo di guardare dove andavo, così mi stupii nel sentire un _tonf_ ovattato e la consistenza di qualcosa di morbido che improvvisamente mi abbracciava la gonna dalle ginocchia in giù.  
"Ahhh, _gomennasai o'nee-san!"_  
Automaticamente mi guardai i piedi, sorpesa; avevo appesa alle gambe una scimmietta -no, ecco, una bambina- con il nasino rosso e le guance più paffute che avessi mai visto. Doveva avere al massimo cinque, sei anni, ma lo yukata verde pastello che indossava la faceva sembrare più piccolina.  
Ci eravamo scontrate, probabilmente, ma mi rivolgeva un bellissimo sorriso sdentato.  
"Oh, scusami tu, _imotou."_ risposi, e mi chinai per scompligliarle i capelli castani. In tutta sincerità, mi sentivo anche un po' in colpa: avrei potuto farle male, con la mia disattenzione, così come avrei potuto rompere lo specchio. "Ti sei fatta male?"  
Lei scosse la testa, tendendosi per accettare le mie carezze come un gattino.  
"Hm-hm. No."  
"Bene." lanciai un'occhiata a Keisei. Se ne stava lì a guardarci con un sopracciglio sollevato e l'ombra di una risata sul viso; anche lei aveva sorelle piccole, per quel che ne sapevo, e probabilmente gliele ricordava. "Keisei, abbiamo con noi dei dolcetti, per caso?"  
La domanda parve prenderla in contropiede.  
"N...No."  
La bambina si lasciò sfuggire un uggiolio, ma la rassicurai.  
"Andiamo a comprarli, ti va?" proposi. Non aveva importanza il negozio, poteva aspettare, e la gioia sul volto di una persona era la cosa più deliziosa che il mondo esterno potesse offrire.  
Mi piaceva rifarmi sulle cugine e sorellastre più piccole, maltrattarle e far capire loro qual era il mio posto...ma era anche ben vero che le mie sorelle erano dispotiche e fastidiose, litigavano e spettegolavano. Questa bambina era dolce.  
Tuttavia, non avevo considerato che ad una simile età non potesse certo girare da sola. E, subito dopo, fummo richiamate da una voce maschile, profonda.  
"Chizuru."  
Una sola parola, apparentemente senza significato, ma che mi bastò per alzare gli occhi e comprendere a chi si stesse riferendo: l'intonazione era autoritaria ed amorevole insieme, ben diversa da quella che si sarebbe potuta utilizzare con un cane ma non lontanamente paragonabile all'amore smodato che un uomo prova per il proprio figlio maschio.  
Era il padre della bambina.  
Un uomo rasato, quindi presumibilmente un medico, dalle vesti informali e lo sguardo color cioccolato.  
_"O'tousan!"_ salutò Chizuru, più allegra che mai, e subito si staccò da me per correre incontro al padre. Tuttavia, a metà strada si voltò a guardarmi, congli occhioni carichi di dispiacere e il dito poggiato sulle labbra.  
"Scusami, O'nee-san, per i dolcetti. Otousan..."  
Le sorrisi.  
"Andremo un altro giorno, Chizuru-chan." promisi, gentilmente "Verrò a torovarti."  
Una sciocchezza, dal momento che non sapevo dove vivesse.  
Ma la cosa le diede conforto, la spinse a volare fra le braccia del padre, e mi parve di aver fatto la cosa giusta. Anche Keisei approvava, a considerare dall'espressione soddisfatta.  
"Ci sapete fare con le bambine, Sakakibara-san." si complimentò, con un sospiro, "Se solo foste più attenta a dove andate..."  
Risi del suo rimbrotto, sentendomi come se nulla potesse ferirmi, e mi guardai intorno. Non dovevamo essere molto lontane perchè, in effetti, riconobbi il Matsuzakaya dall'altro capo della strada.  
Fu così che mi accorsi che il padre di Chizuru non era l'unico ad essersi goduto la scena; non so perchè mi convinsi che si era beato dell'intero siparietto, forse perchè non si degnò di toglierci gli occhi di dosso neanche quando si accorse di essere visto, ma era una sensazione piuttosto imbarazzante.  
Era un ragazzo.  
...Bene, forse è il caso che ammetta che era più che altro un giovane uomo di bell'aspetto. Se ne stava appoggiato al muro del negozio di kimono con le braccia incrociate ed una gamba piegata, completamente a proprio agio, ed aveva occhi impossibili. _Viola._  
Naturalmente doveva essere un gioco di luci, perchè non avevo mai visto con uno sguardo tanto limpido e, nonostante le mie esperienze molto limitate, ero piuttosto certa che non fosse possibile possedere quel colore violetto.  
Keisei mi si affiancò.  
"Sakakibara-san..." mormorò. Aveva notato a propria volta l'insistenza del ragazzo? O si preoccupava forse del suo bell'aspetto?  
Ad ogni modo, mi preoccupai che la mia copertura fosse saltata. Non capivo come, ma non c'erano tante altre spiegazioni.  
"Fai finta di nulla, Keisei. Noi non nascondiamo _nulla_." le dissi, più per rassicurare me stessa.  
Un passo.  
Non smise di guardarci.  
Due passi.  
Giurai di averlo visto sogghignare.  
Tre.  
Quattro.  
Iniziai a sospettare che fosse uno di quei tipi che si addormentano con gli occhi perfettamente aperti; però era troppo, ecco, troppo presente.  
E, quando fummo abbastanza vicine, ci scoccò un'occhiata divertita.  
"Come mai una del vostro ceto gira con abiti così modesti?" domandò, in tono amabile.  
Se ne avessi saputo di più ne avrei riconosciuto la sfumatura ironica.  
Ad ogni modo, se era un modo per attirarmi nel negozio non stava funzionando; al contrario, arrossii fino alla punta dei capelli per la vergogna di essere stata scoperta.  
Ero così prevedibile?  
Comunque, non ero abbastanza furba da negare.  
"Come ve ne siete accorto?"  
Lui rise. Di me, probabilmente.  
"E' il mio passatempo e, signora, con tutto il rispetto, io lavoro fra i kimono." replicò, come se ciò spiegasse tutto.  
Immaginai che alludesse agli acquirenti del negozio, ma non mi sembrava avesse l'età per lavorare a contatto con le clienti: piuttosto, aveva proprio l'aspetto dell'esca. Lui era bello, davvero bello, e le donne lo notavano.  
C'era solo da sperare che, insieme a lui, notassero il negozio.  
"Ah. Capisco." sbottai, imbronciata.  
"Siete qui per...?"  
_Comprare, ovviamente_ avrei voluto rispondergli. Dei, che modi.  
"Supervisionare." risposi, invece, gonfiando il petto come un pavone che fa la ruota. _Al diavolo anche il piano di segretezza._ "Sono Sakakibara Kimiko e da ieri sovraintendo la gestione di questo posto. E voi siete...?"  
In un angolino alla mia destra, sentii Keisei sospirare rassegnata, ma non commentò nulla.  
Il ragazzo non si scompose minimamente.  
"Hijikata Toshizou." rispose, solo, e mi parve di intravedere un certo orgoglio. Inutile, d'altronde, dal momento che la sua famiglia era probabilmente una nullità e lui era il figlio fin troppo fortunato di un contadino. "Vi mostro dentro, Sakakibara-dono. Così potete _supervisionare._ "  
  
_Oh, non ci potevo credere._  
Per la seconda volta, per il breve tempo che avevo trascorso a Edo, mi sentii più predisposta alla violenza del solito.   
_Questo contadino è in cerca di schiaffi._


	4. I Ricordi di un Vecchio

Ho incontrato un giovane uomo, un giorno d'inverno di qualche anno fa.  
Era il diciassettesimo anno di regno dell'Imperatore Komei e tutti noi eravamo in piena Guerra Boshin, ma non lo sapevamo ancora. 

L'uomo aveva un bel viso bianco come neve e occhi verdi. I capelli d'un morbido d'orato, tenuti da un fiocco scuro, e il fisico sottile coperto da redingote e pantaloni di pelle non lasciavano dubbi sulla sua provenienza; d'altra parte, sarebbe bastato prestare attenzione a quella sua espressione baldanzosa.  
"Thomas Blake Glover. Per servivi." si stava presentando, con una buffa riverenza.  
Forse era il modo degli occidentali per mostrarsi rispettosi? Io non ne avevo idea, ma le tre belle ragazze risero deliziate.  
"Siete buffo, Graba-san."   
  
Alzai gli occhi al cielo.  
  
Le civettuole mi infastidivano, forse perchè mi ricordavano com'ero stata: divertente, avvenente, giovane.   
Innamorata, magari.  
Il giovane occidentale rise a sua volta, compiaciuto dall'attenzione ricevuta e facendosi forte della propria pronuncia ancora traballante, fortemente accentata. Era un piacere ed una tortura sentirlo parlare.  
"Lasciatemi mostrare quanto possa essere gentile, invece. Qualcuna di voi, signore, sa dove trovare una casa dei bagni?"  
Buffo.  
  
Quell'uomo avrebbe ucciso? Portava la pistola alla vita.  
Le ragazze non lo vedevano, per caso? Forse facevano finta di non notrlo.  
E io, io che non avevo intenzione di svendere la mia dignità a quell'uomo ascoltandolo oltre, quel giorno mi ero rifiutata di ascoltare oltre. Troppo colpita e indignata, troppo spaventata dal tempo in cui ci stavamo addentrando. 

Chi combatteva davvero per quelle tre giovani donne? L'occidentale dagli occhi verdi? Hijikata Toshizou? I Sonno Joi coi loro demoni?  
Ancora oggi, non ho avuto risposta.

 

**I Ricordi di un Vecchio**

 

 

"Venite." Hijikata ci fece cenno di seguiro; era entrato nel negozio senza nessuna remora nell'abbandonare il proprio posto di lavoro, eleggendosi nostra guida senza che lo richiedessimo. Dubito tutt'ora che fosse semplice eccesso di zelo. "Non è una bottega grande."  
Mi guardai in giro, con le mani in grembo.  
Keisei aveva preso in custodia il mio parasole e, in fede, non sembrava più interessata di me: Matsuzaya era di modesta grandezza, con le pareti coperte da tasselli di legno per l'altezza di un tatami e mezzo, e ai lati erano disposte diverse credenze.  
Alcuni Kimono dalle fantasie elaborate erano appesi come grandi acquiloni. Come le tele dipinte da uno strano pittore che, annoiatosi dell'umido nero del Sesshu Tyo, avesse deciso di far esplodere i colori.  
In un Irotomesode era rappresentato dalla vita in giù il monte Fuji in tutta la sua maestosità, ma fu un ben altro vestito ad attirare la mia attenzione.  
Era un furisode dalle lunghe maniche e il colletto interno rosato, così com'era rosata la seta che tingeva la base. Tuttavia vi si distingueva chiaramente il principe Genji sulla riva di un mare in tempesta, forse intento a pensare alla capitale, e sullo sfondo erano ricamati fiori di ciliegio.  
Sorrisi, nel vederlo, e mi fermai per ammirarlo.

" _Quanto impetuose devono soffiare le tempeste sulla tua riva, se anche qui le mie maniche sono inzuppate dagli spruzzi incessanti..._ " mormorai.

Amavo i monogatari dell'epoca Heian, mia madre mi aveva imposto di studiarli  in aggiunta alle poesie waka e le ero grata per questo: una donna che non conosce la poesia è rimproverabile, tuttavia una che ignara dei successi delle proprie sorelle è addirittura miserevole.  
Ci sono concesse poche soddisfazioni, per questo dobbiamo tenerle in gran conto.  
Avevo sussurrato quelle parole presa dalla nostalgia per un lugo che non avevo mai visto ed un principe conosciuto attraverso i rotoli dipinti, naturalmente, ma non mi aspettavo di trovare risposta.  
"Se alla sola che ama quel che io amo potessi mostrare ciò ch’io vedo, questa luna che giace sommersa nel fondo del golfo. " il ragazzo-esca, o così desideravo chiamarlo per prenderlo in giro, mi lanciò un'occhiata divertita e scrollò le spalle. Non v'era sentimento, nelle parole che aveva pronunciato: un pappagallo vi avrebbe messo più cuore. "O qualcosa di simile. Una persona che conosco me l'ha detto, una volta."  
Gli scoccai un'occhiataccia.  
"Un vostro maestro, magari?" sbottai.  
Anche ai figli dei contadini era concesso studiare, mi avevano detto.  
Forse era anche il caso del nostro Hijikata -il quale, tuttavia, ebbe la faccia tosta di mostrarsi compiaciuto.  
"Una donna." mi corresse, con l'aria da chi la sa lunga "Chi altri? Solo una donna può essere sentimentale abbastanza da affezionarsi ad un libertino e, naturalmente, può apprezzare un certo tipo _d'opera."_ _  
_  
 _Questo sì che è bizzarro, pensai.  
Una_ lezione di filosofia davanti ad una scena letteraria?  
In realtà, ammisi a me stessa, non me lo sarei mai aspettato.   
"Non occorre essere donna per apprezzare la caducità delle stagioni e il tremolio delle candele che illuminano i ciliegi in fiore." replicai, in un brontolio.   
 _Le tue argomentazioni sono lodevoli, ma i modi vanno migliorati._  
Sì, _O'kaa-san_ mi avrebbe detto proprio così, se fosse stata presente in quel momento: l'aveva ripetuto tante volte, ma non rinunciavo mai ad una certa animosità nell'esporre le mie opinioni.  
Keisei mi si affiancò, indulgente, abbastanza vicina da farmi capire che mi sosteneva. Guardava quell'Hijikata Toshizou, però, come una falena dovrebbe guardare la fiamma.  
Era quello il tipo d'uomo che le piaceva?  
Aveva vissuto diciotto anni, forse poco di meno, e possedeva più buon gusto di me. Non era ancora nemmeno sposata, ma guardava agli uomini come un'esperta.  
Dopo una rapida occhiata, decisi che, sì, probabilmente le piaceva.   
"Parlate della sensibilità necessaria per cogliere il momento prima della morte come se la conosceste. Non è azzardato, dato che siete una ragazzina?"  
Ah, questa era bella.  
Gonfiai le guance, indispettita.  
"Non sono una ragazzina."  
Lui rise della mia reazione e, inaspettatamente, lo fece anche Keisei.   
 _Le piaceva._  
"Certo. Quanti anni avete, Sakakibara Oujo-sama? Dodici?"  
"Sedici." risposi, cautamente.   
Avrei voluto aggiungere dell'esistenza di mio marito, tanto per rendere più chiaro il concetto, ma non me ne fu data occasione: Hijikata mi guardava con quei suoi begli occhi spalancati, sbattendo le palpebre.  
Naturalmente, il suo commento si rivelò rozzo.  
Da lui, oramai, non mi sarei aspettata altro: citava le donne pur disprezzandone le opinioni e non si dimostrava umile di fronte alla mia autorità.  
Perchè ero una donna?  
O perchè possedevo delle opinioni?  
"Solo un anno...sembrate più piccola."  
"Voi, invece, siete estremamente maleducato." mi preoccupai di puntualizzare, con un broncio leggero.   
Forse avrei dovuto ringraziare Hijikata, perchè se non l'avessi fatto non avrei mai notato un kimono esposto sulla parete dirimpetto alla porta. Era l'unico su tutto quel lato, ma non l'avevo visto.  
D'un violetto così tenue da non violare gli editti dello Shogun, vi era ricamata la scena più deliziosa che avessi mai visto: i punti erano dati con estrema cura ed i fili argentati, pur non di materiale prezioso, parevano risplendere.  
Rimasi a bocca spalancata per una buona decina di secondi.  
"Sakakibara-san...?"    
"Keisei." la zittii, con voce resa roca dalla sorpresa. L'emozione mi chiudeva la gola. "Guarda."  
"Cosa?"

Il nostro chaperon scosse le spalle.  
"Tutta questa scena per un kimono?"  
"E' Linliang." dissi. Non parlavo con lui, poichè i suoi commenti non meritavano risposta; parlavo con me stessa. "E Mengmei."  
Buona parte della gonna era occupata dalle fronde del susino in fiore, un fine ricamo di rosa pallido e marrone, ma ai suoi piedi si dinstinguevano una donna abbigliata in abiti cinesi ed un giovane uomo.  
A quanto pareva, alla padrona del negozio piaceva la letteratura.  
Oppure qualche famiglia nobile aveva commissionato quei ricami specificatamente, anche se dubitavo che comparissero tali raffinatezze nel libro dei pattern.  
"Sakakibara-san, è forse un'opera che conoscete?" domandò Keisei, curiosa.  
"Solo un poco. O'tou-san ne parlava, ma poichè è scritta in cinese non ho potuto leggerla...viene anche rappresentata, ma sono sicura che non potrò mai vederla a teatro."  
Ora, mi aspettavo quasi che Keisei mi chiedesse perchè, oppure che annuisse ed accettasse in silenzio quella piccola, dolorosa verità.

Accettazione.

  
Era all'ordine del giorno, come donne, come figlie, come persone.  
Credevo fosse così per tutti, ma non ero mai andata a sbattere contro un muro prima d'allora. Il mio muro, ecco, si chiamava Hijikata Toshizou.  
Strano, _poi._  
 _Hijikata._  
 _Non_ avrebbe potuto utilizzare il cognome, ma veniva naturale mostrargli il rispetto che era dovuto solo alla casta samuraica.  
Chissà perchè, poi.  
"Se partite con questa idea, finirete per non combinare niente per davvero.  
Sfarfallai le ciglia, stupita dal tono della sua voce, severo e duro come pietra.  
"Prego?"  
" _Sono sicura che non potrò mai vederla_...dove credete di andare con questa mentalità?" mi apostrofò, secco, fronteggiandomi con le mani ben puntellate sui fianchi. §  
Parlava con tanta veemenza che la coda alta in cui aveva costretto i capelli oscillava a destra e a sinistra, seguendo i movimenti scattosi del ragazzo e finendo per attirare buona parte della mia attenzione; non feci cado ad una sua parola della filippica di Toshizou, che pure s'era ben accorto di non essere ascoltato.  
Tutto d'un tratto aveva preso a parlare molto più civilmente, anche se non si era affatto addolcito.  
E, soprattutto, guardava oltre me.  
"L'autocommiserazione non porta che al fallimento. Alla rinuncia, che non consiste mai in un'uscita dignitosa."  
Sollevai un sopracciglio.  
Non capivo se si stesse rivolgendo a Keisei, che lo guardava con gli occhioni luccicanti, o a sè stesso.  
In entrambi i casi, era giunto il momento di mettergli un freno.  
"Va bene, va bene." borbottai, battendo le mani per attirare l'attenzione; avevo visto spesso O'kaa-san fare in questo modo per rabbonire e calmare i domestici. In effetti, mi sentii puntare contro sia lo sguardo smarrito di Keisei, come risvegliata da un bel sogno, che quello irritato di Toshizou. "Desidero procedere con la visita, se non è di troppo disturbo."  
Lui scosse le spalle, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
"Prego." sbottò, facendo un ampio cenno con il braccio. Io stessa non capivo se fosse ironico (cosa che sospettavo fortemente) o rispettoso. Era bravo a simulare, per quanto fosse un ragazzino. "Se non vi fermate a commentare ogni kimono, finiremo prima di domattina."

 

*

 

_Shiranui._

Era un nome pesante da portare sulle spalle; a volte troppo. C'era chi era fuggito -come me- e chi come Shiranui Shin era rimasto fedele fino in fondo.  
E poi c'erano gli esuli, i viaggiatori. I cadetti.  
Come quello che mi ero compiaciuto di chiamare parente quando l'avevo visto venirmi incontro per la prima volta e che non vedevo da più di un decennio.  
Aveva spalancato gli occhi al vedermi, ma subito aveva nascosto la sorpresa dietro un ghigno.  
Era chiaro che Kyou non fosse mai stato abituato a vedere Oni nella loro forma naturale, ma non pareva intenzionato a mostrarsi colpito.  
Mi vide saltar giù da uno dei rami più alti dell'Ume, lasciare che tre strati di stoffa bianca toccassero terra appena prima dei miei piedi.  
Portavo con sfrontata fierezza i capelli bianchi e le corna ametista che lui nascondeva sotto spoglie umane, ma non ero che il mio aspetto lo mettesse a suo agio.  
Tuttavia, mi aveva cercato lui per primo.  
Tanto bastava.

  
"Per quale motivo, esattamente, ti trovi a Edo?"  
Ovviamente, ero felice. Felice di vederlo in salute e forte e tranquillo come mi ero aspettato che fosse.  
Eppure, per quanto ci provassi, non riuscivo ad essere gentile; ogni momento trascorso a guardare ciò che era passato riapriva vecchie ferite, versava il sangue di cicatrici mai sanate, ma vederne concretamente i frutti era anche peggio.  
Era un ragazzino, Shiranui Kyou.  
Un ragazzino mezzo sangue con la pelle del colore del cielo temporalesco, occhi viola scuro e il portamento tipicamente occidentale. Era straniero oltre ogni dire, l'ultimo Shiranui della sua generazione, sotto ogni punto di vista.  
Ma i capelli, i tratti del viso, il modo di portarsi la mano al fianco...ah, quello era lo specchio di Shin, il suo ricordo ombreggiato sulla carta carbone di un suo discendente.  
Persino in quel ramo collaterale della famiglia era rimasta l'ombra di Sekigahara e degli eroi che l'avevano combattuta, nonostante il giovane Kyou fosse come una foglia di salice spuntata tra i fiori d'un ciliegio.  
Rispose alla mia domanda con un'alzata di spalle.  
"Kazama viaggia, così io e Amagiri lo seguiamo."  
Kazama.  
Sorrisi e mi voltai per vedere bene in faccia il quindicenne che, con tanta leggerezza, portava avanti un compito che gli sarebbe stato assegnato per tutta la vita. Anche se, ad onor del vero, Kyou sembrava ben poco intenzionato ad assoggettarsi all'autorità di chiunque.  
"Il giovane Chikage è un ragazzino viziato, mi è stato riferito."  
Kyou storse il naso.  
" _Insopportabile_." corresse.  
"Kyoujo però è più grande di entrambi."  
"E meno male, visto che Kazama gli si attacca come una zecca e lascia in pace me."  
Quello degli Amagiri era sempre stato un...ecco, un gruppo di persone piuttosto assennate. Naturalmente così non era per gli Shiranui e i Kazama, così come per i Nagumo -che forse erano i peggiori di tutti.  
I Nagumo erano stupidi.  
E sessualmente confusi, ma quella era ben altra storia.  
"D'altra parte siamo rimasti in pochi, Kyou-kun. Dovrai adattarti."  
Il ragazzo aveva il diritto della scelta, però. Quello che nè io, nè Shin, nè Kazutake nè gli altri avevamo avuto. Quello che il giovane Chikage non avrebbe mai nemmeno intravisto: aveva mille doveri e altrettanti privilegi, ma non la libertà.  
Kyou era uno Shiranui a metà. Era umano, era occidentale.  
Poteva scegliere dove stare, in linea di massima, pur essendo assoggettato all'autorità parentale.   
Temevo che, se avesse mai scelto gli umani, la sua vita sarebbe stata miserevole- ma come avrebbe potuto essere un secolo appena, arrancando tra un padrone e l'altro?  
  
Un demone a metà.

Kyou scosse le spalle.  
"Adattarsi a Kazama è un destino pessimo, Oji-san. Vivici un giorno e poi dimmi come ne esci."  
Risi.  
"Stremato." dissi, e Kyou annuì.  
"Appunto."  
Allungai un braccio per scompigliargli i capelli, ma lui fu più svelto a sottrarsi; era veloce, per un mezzosangue, e capace di quella tranquilla rassegnazione che avevo visto solo in Oni di sangue puro; era presente anche in Shin, in effetti, anche se nella forma del disinteresse totale.  
Shin era svagato tanto quanto Chitose era...testardo, ecco.  
Comunque, mi lanciò un'occhiata risentita.  
"No." brontolò, solo, con voce greve. Incuriosito, ma prudente, sollevai un sopracciglio.  
"Perchè no?"  
"Perchè non sono un bambino, quindi no."

Nessun gesto d'affetto. Il cameratismo fra esuli andava bene, nella sua ottica, ma l'affetto era fuori: mi domandai perchè. Quando la nuova generazione si era fatta tanto diffidente.  
Dopo Sekigahara e la disfatta della nostra specie?  
Dopo il logoramento del regime Tokugawa?  
Ma che ne potevo sapere, in fondo, proprio io che mi ero nascosto in un vecchio albero?  
Avevo mollato e non ero la persona più adatta a dare consigli ai giovani. Non ero altro che un vecchio che amava dar aria alla bocca, ecco.  
Mi tirai indietro, mostrando i palmi delle mani.  
 _Ho capito_ , volevo dirgli.  
"Quindi, vi tratterrete molto?" domandai.  
Cambiare discorso...sì, poteva andar bene.  
Nuovamente, Kyou scosse il capo con cautela; si era preso un istante per pensarci, prima.    
"Non ne ho idea. Finchè non ci stancheremo, suppongo."  
Sollevai un sopracciglio.  
Li lasciavano liberi di girare senza altra guida del prudente, ma pur sempre giovane, Amagiri?  
"Avete delle direttive?"  
"Stare lontani da Kyoto."  
 _Ah, naturalmente._  
Mi sfuggì un risolino e non mi preoccupai di nasconderlo, così Kyou mi lanciò un'occhiata di traverso.  
"Che hai?" brontolò.  
Sospettai volesse sembrare maturo e scorbutico, ma riuscì solo a farmi ridere di più.

"Nulla. Solo, vi proteggono come fanno le volpi coi cuccioli."  
"Scommetto che odierebbero perdere persone utili come Kazama, sì."  
"Certo che sei invelenito nei suoi confronti, eh. E' un compagno così pessimo?"  
Mi aspettavo che rispondesse accalorandosi -era così facile farlo arrabbiare, in fondo- ma abbassò gli occhi e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
Sembrava quasi che la domanda lo intristisse.  
"Finchè sta con Amagiri, va tutto bene." replicò, piano.  
Allora capii.

Shiranui Kyou voleva essere libero con la stessa intensità con cui l'avevo voluto io.  
Non desiderava vivere al servizio di Kazama, nè di una famiglia di cui non faceva neanche del tutto parte: lui avrebbe stretto amicizie umane, forse per pura e semplice opposizione, e presto o tardi sarebbe sparito.  
Proprio come me.  
Io e lui ci assomigliavamo -troppo- e avrebbe finito col seguire il mio stesso destino.  
E, se mi sbagliavo, non mi sarei più chiamato Shiranui Yabai.

*

 

"Ah. _Fiorellino-san_ , che sorpresa."  
Sakakibara Kimiko, la padrona della residenza, sfarfallò le ciglia nella mia direzione. Aveva spalancato gli occhi, facendo sembrare le iridi minuscole sfere scure, ma rimaneva ragionevolmente di bell'aspetto anche con quell'aria da stupida.  
Sospirai, sollevato che Kyou avesse già ritenuto d'andarsene; non sapevo come avrebbe reagito alla presenza di un essere umano.  
"Voi." la vidi irrigidirsi. Un bell'uccellino che arruffava le piume. "Voi siete..."  
Sorrisi.  
"Ancora qui, eh già. E voi che ci fate in giardino?"  
"È il mio giardino." puntualizzò, le gonfiando le guance.  
Sembrava poco più che una bambina, con una tale espressione cocciuta, e forse dipendeva anche dall'unico strato di seta che indossava: una cascatella azzurra stretta in vita da una fascia bianca. Niente Obi. Niente accessori per capelli.   
Niente.. _.di niente_.  
"Ed è per questo motivo che vi sentite autorizzata a girare così?" le domandai, con una risatina.   
Naturalmente in casa erano presenti uomini e servitori pronti a riferire alla famiglia, quindi il suo comportamento non era affatto scusabile -ma che glielo facessi notare io, un intruso ai suoi occhi, era tutt'altra cosa.  
Subito le si imporporarono le guance ed abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Mi ritengo autorizzata a disporre del mio giardino come preferisco." brontolò, a mezza voce.  
"Ma così non sarete mai presentabile ai miei occhi." le feci notare, suadente, guardandola da sotto in su. La consapevolezza di metterla a disagio era la cosa più divertente che avessi provato in tanti anni di isolamento.  
Lei, se possibile, avvampò d'un imbarazzo ancor più violento.  
Con tutta probabilità aveva già dimenticato di chiedermi perchè i miei capelli fossero bianchi e i miei occhi d'un porpora che non sarebbe dovuto esistere in natura. Perchè indossassi le vesti lilla d'un nobile, ma vivessi nella casa come un fantasma.  
Perchè fossi nel suo giardino e nessuno ne avesse mai fatto parola.  
Perchè.  
Erano tante, le domande che sarebbe stato legittimo pormi.  
Erano tante, ma lei non sapeva come farle.  
"Se volete essere ricevuto, entrate dalla porta. Ve l'ho già detto."  
"Non mi allontano mai troppo da casa." risposi.  
La cosa parve incuriosirla, scrollarle un momento di dosso il velo di disagio.  
"Siete uno dei vicini?" mormorò, perplessa, sfiorandosi la punta del naso con l'indice. Avevo visto altre donne farlo, nella stessa maniera distratta, e ogni volta me ne stupivo: era un gesto così delicato che pareva impossibile potessero non rendersene conto. "Li attendevo per la parte alta dell'ora della scimmia."  
Scrollai le spalle.  
"Non sono fra i vostri ospiti, no."     
"Allora che volete?"   
Pareva essersi ripresa bene, scrollandosi di dosso tutta la sorpresa con una sola, semplice domanda.  
Non serviva un occhio esperto per capire quanto fosse autoritaria e poco aggraziata, appena sotto la superficie dell'educazione ricevuta dalla famiglia. Aveva un marito, aveva detto; mi venne subito da pensare che lui doveva godere grandemente dell'assenza di una moglie così immatura.  
Lo capivo.  
 _In parte._  
"Siete una creaturina deliziosa, fiorellino." mi sfuggì una risatina. Breve, leggera. Tuttavia, accennai subito all'albero alle mie spalle: il susino, più resistente del ciliegio e più saggio del pesco. Era un bell'albero, vecchio di secoli. Era il mio ultimo rifugio, metà del mio spirito, e lo stavo indicando a lei. "Dopo l'ora del cane, quando avrete finito di intrattenere gli ospiti, portate delle offerte a quest'albero. Forse, mi troverete qui ad aspettarvi."  
Lei non rispose.  
Si limitò a girare sui tacchi, stavolta pallida per un invito frainteso, o che sperava di aver frainteso -ma che, dopotutto, aveva interpretato correttamente- e andarsene. Senza una parola, senza il solito fruscio di gonne che accompagnava le donne del suo rango.  
Ne avevo viste molte e lei non era diversa.  
Ero io ad esserlo.  
Ero molto vecchio, ma non meno ingenuo di quanto ero stato duecento anni prima.

Avevo bisogno di un consiglio, e sapevo _esattamente_ chi poteva aiutarmi.

 


	5. Pesche Lasciate sul Balcone

Mi è capitato di trovarmi davanti ad una vecchia lettera.  
Era ingiallita dal tempo, l'inchiostro sbavato, ed i miei occhi avevano smesso già da qualche anno di funzionare a dovere.  
Troppe lacrime, avevano detto.  
Malata d'amore, avevano detto.  
Sbagliavano, naturalmente, poichè la malattia d'amore è una bella favola raccontata da genitori per indorare la morte di figlie fuggite troppo presto.  
Ragazze di cristallo, fragili e meravigliose.   
Per quanto lo desiderassi n ho mai avuto la fortuna di essere una di loro.  
Era semplicemente la guerra civile che ci logorava, noi che subivamo il mutamento dei tempi come si sottostà ad una tempesta di mare.

 _E' arrivata una ragazza, oggi, che sperava di passare per un uomo._ Esordiva il biglietto. _Hijikata probabilmente vuole_ pure _tenersela come paggio, o qualcosa del genere.  
Nessun rancore se lo ammazzo prima che lo faccia, spero.  
  
_ Avevo sorriso nel leggere quelle parole, scritte nella calligrafia tremula di Souji.  
Lui non mi inviava mai lettere, di solito ci pensava Toshi. Aveva così tanto lavoro d'ufficio, diceva, che era facile scrivere una lettera in più o in meno.  
Tanto che la mia posizione poteva sempre dare una mano, diceva, poichè eravamo dalla stessa parte.  
Lord Aizu, lo Shogun...i Sakakibara. Eravamo un mezzo per raggiungere il fine?  
Io non credo.  
_Solo Politica._

No.  
La Shinsengumi non si è mai ridotta a questo.  


 

**Pesche Lasciate sul Balcone**

 

"Vuoi dirmi che hai dato _appuntamento_ ad una ragazza?"  
Ci sono individui che posseggono una risata oltremodo irritante.  
Individui che sono capaci di chiederti ' _Picchiami, vuoi_?' solo guardandoti in faccia, implorando sberloni ad ogni sillaba pronunciata.

Mi sono reso conto molto tempo fa che era una brutta idea legarsi a questo tipo di persone, poichè dopo un certo grado d'intimità non puoi più prenderli a sberle senza un ottimo motivo.  
Sfortunatamente, il destino mi aveva legato a Kazama Chitose ben prima di tale scoperta.  
Una disattenzione, certo, che non cessava mai di perseguitarmi.

"Non è più rispettabile l'idea di farsi offrire qualcosa da una giovane umana?" brontolai, incrociando le braccia.  
Chitose rise più forte, tenendosi lo stomaco.  
"Al chiaro di l- l- l..."  
"Luna. Si dice luna, disadattato d'un vecchio."  
"Oh, Dei, come mi immagino la scena!" risucchiò un respiro, rumorosamente, spalancando gli occhi come se potesse aiutarlo a prendere aria. Avrei tanto voluto tirargli un calcio, ma sfortunatamente non mi era permesso fargli del male: poi me ne sarei pentito. Lo sapevo. _Razionalmente._ Ma, se la gamba mi pregava di fargli del male... " _Incontriamoci questa notte..._ così prevedibile, così romantico, così da te!"  
Incrociai le braccia al petto, in silenzio.  
Non che fosse andata così, ma non avevo motivo di farglielo notare; tanto più che non m'avrebbe ascoltato.

Massaggiandomi le tempie con gl'indici, mi chiesi chi diavolo me l'avesse fatto fare.  
Non vedevo spesso Kazama Chitose -e, davvero, non che ne sentissi particolarmente la mancanza- ma credevo che almeno lui avrebbe potuto consigliarmi.  
Yase Hime l'aveva scelto, d'altronde.  
Era _famoso_ e universalmente riconosciuto per una certa perspicacia _,_ d'altronde.  
Più ci pensavo, più mi rendevo conto che sarei dovuto andare diritto da Kazutake, ma senza nemmeno fermarmi a pensare.   
E invece...  
  
"Kazama, perchè sono ventuo da te? Se non fossì già praticamente uno spirito ti direi di crepare."

Chitose mi lanciò un'occhiata innocente, dal basso all'alto, battendo le palpebre. Aveva sulle labbra quel sorrisetto, come una miccia ancora fumante pronta ad esplodere nell'ennesima risata.  
"Sei tu che sei venuto da me, Yassan."  
"Sì, appunto. Volevo un consiglio riguardo questa...decisione."  
Mi squadrò.  
"L'umana?"  
"Eh già."

"E' bella?"  
"Non che mi interessi, ma discretamente."  
Annuì con aria soddisfatta, rizzandosi in piedi -se ciò si poteva dire di chi non aveva quasi più piedi- e chiudendo gli occhi. Aveva un che del vecchio saggio, nonostante l'aspetto giovane.  
"Allora _dacci dentro,_ vecchio."  
_Oh. Santissimi. Antenati._ pensai, passandomi una mano sul volto.  
Com'era possibile che qualcuno di tanto riverito, di così anziano, fosse anche tanto sciocco?  
Mi schiarii la voce.  
Non potevo ucciderlo. Non potevo. Era già a metà fra la non vita e la non morte, con un piede nella fossa nel senso più letterale e demoniaco del termine... _non potevo ucciderlo.  
_ E neanche picchiarlo, dopotutto.  
"Come ho già detto..." presi un respiro profondo. "Non è questo il caso. La ragazza mi sembra un'ottima scusa per continuare a vivere a Fuyuhara, perchè non pensavo che sarebbe mai tornata ad essere abitata."  
"Hm-hm."  
"Inoltre, è molto tempo che non ricevo offerte."  
Chitose mi scoccò un sorrisetto saputo. Occhi dorati mi fissarono e parvero brillare nella penombra del tempietto in cui l'Oni era confinato da tanto, troppo tempo. Un piccolo mondo quadrato, fatto di colonne laccate, portali e incenso portato dal vento.  
"E voi Shiranui non sapete proprio rinunciare alle offerte, hm?"  
Scrollai le spalle.  
"Da rinnegato devo pure adattarmi, non è come una volta. E da quando Shin è..."  
"Lo so." mi interruppe, poggiandomi una mano sul braccio. Lo guardai, aggrottando la fronte; avrei voluto dire di non aver bisogno della sua pietà, ma sarebbe stato falso ed ingiusto. Chitose era freddo, più di quanto lo fosse stato nelle notti passate all'aperto durante il periodo Sengoku. Un freddo diverso, più profondo ed irreversibile. "Ti capisco, ma non saprei _davvero_ come aiutarti."  
"Dimmi che non dovrei avvicinarla. Che è una pessima idea."  
"Ah, ora capisco."   
"No!" sbottai, immediatamente, alzando le mani. Mi rendevo conto della reazione esagerata, anche perchè Chitose sorrideva in modo ebete, così mascherai l'imbarazzo con un colpetto di tosse. Speravo solo di non essere arrossito. "No. Non capisci proprio niente. _Tu_ sei quello che ci capisce qualcosa, qui, quindi ti sto chiedendo per favore di _ordinarmi_ di stare lontano dalla ragazza. Grazie, prego, non c'è di che e addio."  
L'Oni mi guardò.  
Sbattè le palpebre -fingendosi innocente. Come no.- e si scostò con disinvolutra una ciocca castano chiaro dalla fronte.  
"Perchè dovresti?"  
"Perchè non è più tempo di fare stupidaggini, _baka._ Hai visto fuori?"  
Mi lanciò un'occhiata risentita.  
"Non ci siamo mica tutti rifugiati in un albero come te, Yassan." rilanciò, piccato, e indietreggiai.  
Me lo meritavo, e mi sentii in colpa per quel che avevo detto.

Chitose era sull'orlo dell'annullamento, incapace di uscire da quattro mura sacre.  
Shin era già perso nel vento, senza più voce nè aspetto.  
Yase Hime aveva lasciato una pronipote molto giovane, Sen, ma si era dimostrata troppo vecchia per allevarla a dovere.  
E io, che sopravvivevo legato alle stagioni d'un susino, con che diritto li giudicavo?  
Con che diritto giudicavo l'intera famiglia Kazama?  
Il giovane Chikage non avrebbe potuto vivere che un quarto dei nostri anni, poichè il sangue che egli dichiarava puro era contaminato da secoli di debolezze e sconfitte, e io permettevo che Kyou se ne dimenticasse.  
Che dimenticassero, tutti loro, cosa eravamo stati.  
Prima di Tokugawa.  
Prima di Sekigahara.  
  
"Scusami, Chitose. C'è un'aria di cambiamento che non immagini in tutto il Giappone." mormorai, lanciando occhiate al tempietto: ad un primo sguardo poteva sembrare grande, con l'altare delle offerte come unico oggetto e il fumo profumato dell'incenso ad appesantire l'aria, ma in realtà era una gabbia stretta e triste.  
Chitose aveva sempre avuto bisogno del sole, che pure non entrava bene dalle finestre esagonali.  
"Lo so." con un sospiro, l'oni si appoggiò ad una delle sei pareti incrociando a propria volta le braccia "E non mi piace neanche un po'. Sento delle voci."  
"Da tuo nipote?"  
"Chikage è ancora giovane...ha poco più di sedici anni e, anche se non ne vivrà più di un centinaio, è presto perchè si interessi di politica."  
Sollevai un sopracciglio, perplesso.  
"Allora da chi?"  
"Dai Nagumo. Hanno adottato Yukimura Kaoru dopo i disordini dell'anno scorso."  
Sbattei le palpebre, sorpreso.  
_Oh.  
_ Non ero certo che Kazuya l'avrebbe presa particolarmente bene, ma d'altra parte accollarsi un figlio maschio era diventato pesante per tutti: mancavano donne Oni, le più potenti e le generatrici, ma Chizuru era stata già affidata a Yukimura Kodou. Il giovane Kaoru era un peso per chiunque.  
Tuttavia, mi chiedevo proprio cosa potessero mai lamentare i Nagumo.  
"E non ne sono soddisfatti?"  
Chitose scosse le spalle.  
"Non è quello. Sono preoccupati per la situazione a Kyoto e nelle provincie e non saprei proprio dar loro torto: arrivano voci di scontenti da parte di famiglie un tempo amiche dei Tokugawa e proteste dai Tozama. Perry, o come si chiama, insiste sull'apertura e i Choshu quasi quasi stanno pure a sentirlo." mi lanciò un'occhiata, le sopracciglia aggrottate "Sono preoccupato."  
Annuii.  
"Anche io, ma non ci possiamo fare nulla. Nessuno di noi ha più la forza di combattere spontaneamente."  
"Abbiamo un accordo." Mi ricordò, con voce flautata.  
Lo diceva come se fosse scontato, ma pesava su entrambi: i Choshu e i Satsuma, come i Joi e i Tosa, avevano un accordo con noi Oni. Ci vedevano come subordinati e soldati, ma non eravamo nè l'uno nè l'altro.  
C'era stato un tempo in cui avremmo potuto esserlo, sì, ma era passato.  
"E' passato tanto tempo..." provai, piano. Naturalmente non vi credevo realmente: gli umani hanno la mente sveglia quando si tratta di far mantenere promesse che fanno loro comodo.  
In questo...sì, in questo sono simili a noi.  
Chitose sorrise, un mezzo sorrisino stanco.  
"Io dico che dovresti avvicinarla, questa ragazza." considerò, cambiando completamente tono di voce; era tranquillo, ora. Quasi soddisfatto di sè. "Le offerte non dovrebbero mai mancare. E, se non ti è permesso avere sacerdotesse, almeno puoi provare con un'amante."  
_Una sacerdotessa.  
_ Guardai Chitose diritto in viso e mi chiesi se stesse scherzando.  
Nessuno meglio di lui poteva sapere che era finito il tempo delle sacerdotesse per gli Oni; persino Yase Hime aveva scelto un proprio simile e non un umano.  
In fondo, me ne sarei andato più confuso di prima.  
Sì.  
Sarei dovuto davvero andare da Kazutake.  
   


*

  
Sette Ventagli.  
  
Il primo era per i nostri ospiti, tutti bardati di sete costose.  
Il secondo era per Keisei, bella come una magnolia in primavera, vestita a festa.  
Il terzo era per il tè, fumante nelle nostre tazze di porcellana.  
Il quinto, per la musica suonata in un angolo la giovane figlia di una famiglia importante, di cui francamente non ricordo il nome.  
Aveva imparato bene, pizzicava le corde del Koto con grazia.  
Il sesto erano i sorrisi tesi e ingessati, i sussurri.  
Lo spettro delle monete sonanti che avevano evitato alla mia famiglia l'obbligo del Sankin-kotai per tutto quel tempo.  
Il settimo ero io.  
  
Un ventaglio solitario, rosso come sangue, che si agitava per ogni sopostamento del vento. Non ero uno strumento padrone dell'aria, leggero ed elegante, quanto una sua serva, succube delle correnti.  
Fortunatamente, la stanza principale di Fuyuhara era profumata di menta.  
Non so per quale motivo, davvero, ma mi rasserenava.  
Mi rendeva meno oneroso piegare il viso di fronte a tante facce sconosciute venute a mostrarmi cortesia, alleggeriva il mio braccio nel momento in cui facevo cenno alle domestiche di versare ancora tè nelle tazze dei miei ospiti e, paradossalmente, incollava sul mio viso distratto una maschera sorridente.  
Inginocchiata, dando le spalle al muro orientale, e circondata da belle donne di città.  
Avevo previsto una riunione divertente, con gli uomini impegnati a parlare con mio zio in qualche stanza più ad ovest, tuttavia si era rivelata una noia mortale.  
"Sakakibara-san." cinguettò Uesugi Makoto, una ragazza poco più grande di me.  
Era la moglie di Uesugi Narinori e possedeva la voce più alta che avessi mai sentito -persino più acuta della cugina di mia madre, Yuiko- ma niente di davvero intelligente da dire.  
Per di più, il suo collo era pallido e lungo e, con i capelli stretti nell'acconciatura e tutti quei ciondoli, pareva un cigno con una parrucca ficcata sulla testa.    
Le sorrisi, comunque.  
Non sarei stata io, certo, la figlia indegna della casa del proprio padre.  
"Gradite ancora tè, Uesugi-san?" domandai, precedendola prima che potesse chiedere qualsiasi cosa. Con un gesto, accennai alla varietà di dolcetti sui tavolini. "O dei dolci."  
Lei allontanò l'idea con un gesto della mano, come ad allontanare un insetto.  
"Oh, vi ringrazio, ne ho mangiati a sufficienza per adesso. Più tardi certamente ne prenderò ancora."  
Annuii, con un impercettibile cenno del capo.  
"Sentitevi libera di prenderne quanti desiderate. Io li trovo deliziosi."  
"Vi assicuro che lo sono. Posso chiedervi dove li avete presi?"  
"Li hanno fatti in casa." risposi, cortesemente, ma in realtà ero piuttosto offesa. _Comprare_ i dolci. Era un'idea così cittadina. "Ne ho supervisionato personalmente la preparazione."  
Uesugi diede in una risatina stridente, portandosi la manica alle labbra per nascondere i denti bianchissimi.  
Mi domandai come potesse non vergognarsene, lei che si definiva una donna elegante.  
"Un giorno potreste insegnarmi."  
  
_Dei, la conversazione aveva raggiunto un nuovo livello di_ noia.  
  
Trovavo stimolante parlare con quelle donne tanto quanto la conversazione con le carpe del laghetto -con l'eccezzione che i pesci, al contrario delle mie vicine, non rischiavano in alcun modo di rovinarmi l'udito.  
Sì, mi ritenevo migliore di lei.  
Mi ritenevo migliore di molte persone, a Edo: di quell'Hijikata, che portava un cognome anche quando non gli sarebbe stato permesso, e di quell'uomo che si presentava nel mio giardino senza permesso. Che mi aveva dato appuntamento come se fosse stato qualcosa di romantico e divertente.  
Edo non mi piaceva.  
O, meglio, avevo capito che non mi piacevano i suoi abitanti.  
Non so bene dove, trovai la forza per rivolgerle un'espressione amabile e chiocciare, come se mi stessi rivolgendo alla mia più cara amica, un: "Vi prometto che lo farò, Uesagi-san, anche se temo di non averne le capacità."  
Probabilmente lei avrebbe replicato con una negazione alla mia modestia, magari lodandola, se non fosse stata interrotta da una nuova voce. Questa pareva acqua che scivola sul bambù, morbida e fresca.  
Veniva dal lato sinistro, da un capannello di giovani vestite con colori estivi, e fu a loro che rivolsi il mio sguardo.  
"Sakakibara-san ha la fortuna di avere un marito lontano." disse la voce che poi, a ben guardare, apparteneva ad una bella donna.  
Anche se aveva gli occhi limpidi di una bambina e il viso pressochè perfetto, le rughe appena accennate attorno agli occhi ne svelavano la marutità.  
Quando sentì che attorno a lei si era fatto il silenzio, rise piano. Un trillo di campanelli.  
"Che sbadata." chiosò, lanciandomi uno sguardo da sotto le folte ciglia nere "Non volevo mancarvi di rispetto."  
Chinai il capo, debolmente, accettando le scuse come se fossero sincere.

"Non mi avete offesa."  
_Bugia.  
_ Ma, se non altro, aveva anche catturato la mia attenzione.  
"Cosa intendevate, Matsuidara-san?" domandò una donna vestita d'azzurro, con le mani giunte come se fosse in preghiera. In realtà era solo curiosa, presumo.  
In fondo, dopo tanta palese scortesia, non potevo negare di esserlo a mia volta.  
"Già, siamo molto interessate al vostro parere." la incalzai, soavemente "Siate gentile, fateci sapere di più."  
Le guance della donna si tinsero d'un rosa pallido, ma non si lasciò intimidire.  
"Ecco..." esordì, guardandomi senza mai incrociare davvero il mio sguardo. Era furba, a ben vedere, e più parlava più sentivo l'invidia stringermi il petto. "Anche se la mia mente è lontana da insinuazioni maliziose, mi chiedevo come può essere la vita senza un marito. Vivere in una casa in completa libertà o quasi, come una ragazza nubile...mi domandavo che sensazioni si provassero."  
Non ero certa che stesse solo tentando di estorcermi qualche confessione piccante, una mezza parola su un'infedeltà inconfessabile. Forse, era lei stessa quella che tradiva il proprio marito -o quella che subiva il tradimento, per quel che ne potevo sapere.  
Magari era solo mera curiosità e il suo cuore era sincero.  
Nel dubbio, bilanciai la mia risposta.  
"Se siete devota a vostro marito, come so per certo che siete, sapete che non v'è altro in me che struggimento."   
Lo dissi piano, scandendo. Ogni parola voleva il suo spazio, esigeva il giusto tono per risultare convincente.  
In quel momento, ecco, Matsuidara-san e Uesagi-san capirono che non potevano trovare in me una confidente affidabile. Che ero troppo giovane per le loro carinerie affettate e gli intrighi -anche se, magari, sul momento mi considerarono semplicemente stupida.  
Matsuidara-san, comunque, arrangiù un sorrisetto di convenienza.  
Le sue labbra rosse sembrarono una rosa, per un momento: un bel fiore nel pieno della fioritura.  
"Una risposta degna di voi." rispose.  
Uesagi-san allungò un braccio per sfiorare la mia mano.  
Replicai con un gesto appena accennato, sfilando le dita dalla fredda presa della donna con disinvolta insolenza ed invitando le domestiche a versare ancora tè e a portare nuovi dolcetti.  
"Per una domanda degna di voi. Ma, vi prego, prendete ancora tè."  
Questo, fortunatamente, bastò a spostare l'attenzione. Tuttavia, la mia mente era rimasta paralizzata di fronte allo sguardo fintamente innocente di Matsuidara-san, al suo candore malizioso, e ricordavo senza sosta.  
Lavoravo di testa per cercare una soluzione.  
Sakakibara Daigo rimaneva mio marito.  
Non credevo, quando ero partita, che la sua mancanza mi avrebbe tanto condizionata: libertà, prigionia, estasti e vergogna...senza un uomo, per me come per qualsiasi altra moglie, quelle non erano altro che parole. 

Nel tornare alle chiacchiere futili, che se non altro avevano il potere di essere innocue, mi ripromisi di scrivergli per invitarlo a Fuyuhara il prima possibile.  
Sapevo che aveva affari alla capitale, ma desideravo provare di non approfittare affatto della sua assenza.  
Non so se a quelle donne o a me stessa.  
  
E presi la mia decisione.  
Non era quello che veramente deisderavo, perchè la curiosità era grande ed altrettanto grande era la spinta della trasgressione, ma scelsi ciò che avrebbe potuto salvare la mia reputazione in qualunque caso.  
La scelta saggia, la scelta prudente.  
Sotto il pruno, all'appuntamento, avrei mandato Keisei.

 

 

*

 

 

_Aoi no Ririan._

Una saccentella.

Una ragazzina di natali pressochè sconosciuti. Pessima famiglia, stessa provenienza dei gatti randagi.  
Nemmeno a dirle, prospettive di matrimonio miserabili -e già quindici anni.  
Capelli color cenere, ruvidi, crespi, come la crinieria di un leone. Occhi scuri. Pelle chiara arrossata sulle caviglie segate dai tabi, sulle nocche, sul naso troppo appuntito, come quello d'un topolino, e sulle spalle dalle ossa sporgenti.  
Un kimono di cotone spiegazzato e finta seta, aperto, mi pendeva addosso.  
Più mi guardavo allo specchio e più credevo d’impazzire.  
_Buttati nel fiume, buttati.  
__Non sentirai più caldo, non soffrirai più il freddo.  
_ Chiusi gli occhi, con le ciglia che si appiccicavano l’una all‘altra.  
_Sei poco più che una miserabile. Nessuno si domanderà dove sei.  
_ Fuori dalla finestra, tre piani più sotto, scorreva un rigagnolo senza nome; probabilmente un figlio del Tamagawa che aveva smarrito l’identità e la forza lungo il cammino, pigolava così piano da essere appena udibile.  
Non spostava ciottoli, non irrigava i campi: non era buono nemmeno per morire, ma era su quella minuscola scia d’acqua che la casa Aoi si era sistemata ed io non avevo alcun potere di spostarla.

_Aoi no Ririan._

Ririan della casa di Aoi, senza cognome nè un passato.  
Ero stata una bambina con una famiglia, sì. Con due fratelli.  
Ma di notte dimenticavo.  
Lanciai un’ultima occhiata allo specchio: inghiottiva l'immagine della bestiolina poco attraente che ero diventata, mio malgrado, e gli spigoli oscuri della mia piccola stanza.  
Una stanza di Youjo, di prostituta, con un uomo nel letto e tanti ninnoli inutili –regali, per lo più.  
Aleksej russava come un animale.  
Lo guardavo e sbuffavo e, anche se avessi gettato a terra tutti i mobili, sapevo che non sarebbe stato sufficiente a svegliarlo.  
La sua sagoma pallida, nascosta da un telo rosso, non si sarebbe sollevata che con le luci del mezzogiorno.  
Aveva gli occhi blu scuro, quel soldato privo d'indentità, i riccioli così biondi che parevano finti ed i baffi ben spuntati ed arricciati sopra le labbra sottili. Nel complesso era bello, anche se la nudità rivelava le piaghe della malattia e le ferite di guerra, ma non conoscevo nulla del suo carattere.  
Spesso si fermava anche a dormire, proprio come quella sera, anche se in pochi lo facevano.  
Mi voltai e rimasi a fissarlo per qualche momento: una montagnola tiepida imbozzolata nelle lenzuola, che si alzava ed abbassava ad un ritmo perfettamente regolare, che si girava, parlava, respirava.  
Lo raggiunsi e mi distesi al suo fianco, passando un braccio attorno al suo.

Il cuore batteva lento, così lento che sarebbe stato uno scherzo fermarlo.  
Aleksej socchiuse un occhio ancora assonnato, opaco.  
Gli sorrisi.  
Non mi avrebbe visto, sarei stata poco più di un'ombra nell'angolo del suo incubo più luminoso, ma non importava: sorridere ed essere gentile era un extra, e per gli extra per cui venivo pagata.

I sentimenti umani hanno un prezzo.

Da quanto ne so, l'hanno sempre avuto.  
"Ti ho svegliato.“ Mormorai, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte sudata.  
"Hm- non preoccuparti.“  
"Continuate a dormire, capitano _._ E‘ notte fonda.“

Mi rispose un uggiolio, proprio come quello di un cucciolo.  
"Verrai pagata per il disturbo, Ririan.“  
_Disturbo.  
_ Una notte di sonno, invece che saltare da un uomo all’altro, e lui lo chiamava disturbo. Non capivo ciò che stava dicendo, ma lo attribuii al fatto che fosse un occidentale -così pallido, e con colori e pensieri tanto diversi dai miei.  
Sfiorai con le dita una bruciatura sul fianco del soldato. Era stato il freddo a morderlo o, più semplicemente, la scia di una cartuccia che l’aveva sfiorato? La pelle liscia, appena un velo a coprire le costole e la linea dura del bacino, e la spessa rete di pelle morta. In quel momento desideravo, per qualche motivo, vedere ciò che quella bruciatura aveva visto, sentire la sabbia che l'aveva sfregata, annusare il sale che l'aveva sanata, passarmi fra le dita le bende che avevano coperto i balsami.

Perchè lui era lì, ed io mi prostituivo e crescevo dentro un quartiere di donne, ma un suo amico, un suo conoscente, un _qualcuno_ era morto per quelle stesse ferite.  
Vedevo Aleksej, senza nome nè reggimento, e mi si apriva davanti la voragine della guerra.  
Avrei voluto piangere e chiederglielo.  
Ma non era il momento.  
Venivo pagata, dopotutto, per coccolare un bambino spaventato.

"Lo so.“ 

_Aoi no Ririan._  
Amavo non essere l'unica senza un nome, mentre la luce della luna penetrava le foreste più fitte.

 

 

*

 

La mattina mi alzai presto e mi preparai per andare al negozio di Kimono. 

Mi vestii da sola, perchè Keisei era già in cammino verso Matsuzaya, così come da sua precisa richiesta.  
Nonostante mi avesse pregato di restare a casa ad esercitarmi, che fosse Shamisen o ricamo o poesia poco importava, era mia intenzione raggiungerla. Avevo avuto in animo di aspettarla in piedi per tutta la sera precedente, in attesa di notizie dal mio albero, ma alla fine ero crollata persino prima che uscisse.  
Così, desideravo raggiungerla quanto prima al negozio per chiederle del suo incontro con Yabai e delle offerte all'albero. Naturalmente, mi interessava di più sapere che tutti i riti fossero stati svolti con precisione.  
Comunque, all'entrata di Matsuzaya, mi aspettava uno spettacolino curioso: Hijikata, nel suo solito posto da ragazzo-immagine, ed un ragazzino che non doveva avere più di sette anni.

"Ah, che carino! E questo bambino chi sarebbe?"

Hijikata si morse il labbro inferiore, chiaramente infastidito, e diede una pacca al bambino che gli rimaneva appeso al bordo della casacca. Era basso, ossuto, con grandi occhioni verdi ed appena mi vide fece spuntare un sorriso da gatto sulle labbra pallide.   
"Sojiro, saluta." lo rimbrottò l'altro.

Soujiro, se così davvero si chiamava davvero il piccolo, mi scoccò un'occhiata sorniona.  
Nel fondo dei suoi occhi verdi c'era una furbizia ben più adulta del suo aspetto.

" _Nya._ " miagolò, prima di guardare verso l'alto, rivolgendosi a Toshizou "Vuol dire no."  
Prima di potermi trattenere, scoppiai in una risata allegra, sincera. La cosa dovette infastidire molto il mio _adorato_ ragazzo di Tama, poichè inarcò il sopracciglio come di fronte ad un avvenimento spettacolare.  
"Vi divertite?"  
"Sì." confessai, allungando una mano verso Soujiro "Posso scompigliarti i capelli, _O'chibi?"_  
_Lui_ si ritirò, quasi scomparendo contro il marrone delle vesti di Hijikata. Lo presi per un no, sorridendo nella maniera più indulgente.  
"E' un piccolo mostro." brontolò Toshizou, al quale scoccai un'occhiata perplessa.  
"Non parlate così di vostro fratello." lo rimbrottai, ma lui si limitò a spalancare gli occhi e lasciarmi ancora una volta a stupirmi del loro colore intenso.  
"Non è mio fratello."  
_Oh.  
_ Soujiro annuì solennemente, con gli occhioni stretti in fessure color dell'erba; dal canto mio, mi portai l'indice alle labbra, sorpresa.  
"Chiedo scusa. Credevo di aver ragione di pensare che foste parenti."  
"E' una zecca." mi corresse Hijikata, con tutta la convinzione possibile "Frequenta il Dojo di un mio carissimo amico."  
Rimasi perplessa: Hijikata non si apriva mai, di certo non con me, e quelle due volte che ci eravamo incontrati non pensava ad altro che a rendermi ridicola ed io a farlo apparire stupido. Cosa, che a dirla tutta, non era poi _così_ difficile.  
Comunque, non avevo idea che frequentasse un dojo e che avesse degli amici. Pensavo vivesse alle porte del negozio di Kimono, senza sentimenti nè famiglia oltre che _l'idea_ di contadini piegati nei campi di riso.  
Mi rassettai le maniche, con finto disinteresse.  
"Frequentate un Dojo?"  
"Non molto lontano, sì. Shieikan Dojo, ma dubito che una come voi ne abbia mai sentito parlare."  
Fu il mio momento di sollevare un sopracciglio.

"Mi state dando dell'ignorante, Toshizou?" sbottai, dimenticandomi di ogni grazia e preoccupandomi di usare il nome.  
Non ero, comunque, in alcun modo tenuta a chiamarlo con un cognome che teoricamente non doveva esistere.  
Soujiro sbuffò una risatina e l'altro tentò di picchiarlo, ma il ragazzino si rivelò decisamente più svelto.  
"Sono solo cosciente della poca fama del nostro dojo."  
Bene.  
Due pessime figure nel giro di cinque minuti.  
Sentii che stavo arrossendo, il sangue che affluiva alle guance con una terribile sensazione di bollore, e -senza pensarci- affondai in un inchino.

"Scusatemi. Ho delle commissioni." mormorai, passando oltre a testa bassa, ignorando le proteste quasi feline di Soujiro e quelle più perplesse di Toshizou. Attraversai il negozio senza degnare di una sola occhiata ail paravento giallo, i kimono, nè tantomento le donne che lavoravano; imboccai la porta che conduceva al laboratorio dove i Kimono venivano piegati e controllati.   
Avevo dato l'occasione a Keisei di lavorare sotto la sua richiesta, ma ancora mi chiedevo perchè mai preferisse un impiego e non potevo fare a meno di domandarmi se, per caso, mi trovasse noiosa.  
Alzai il capo per cercarla, ma non fu necessario: non c'erano altri, nella stanza.

In ogni caso, fu piuttosto lei a notare me.  
"Eh? _Sakakibara-san?"_

Strinsi gli occhi, aspettandomi da un momento all'altro che l'intero negozio fosse attirato dalle grida della mia stupida amica. _  
_ "Keisei, per favore, parla piano." la supplicai, facendole disperatamente cenno di abbassare la voce. A mia volta, sussurravo appena.  
"Che ci fate qui?" il suo volto era più bianco della neve, ma grazie agli dei parlava più sommestamente, anche se non quanto avrei voluto "Non ditemi che siete uscita da sola, che siete..."  
Sorrisi, faticando a reprimere una risatina soddisfatta.  
"Sgattaiolata. Ci puoi giurare."   
" _Sakakibara-san!"  
_ Risi più forte, di fronte a tanto stupore. Erano abituati a vedermi sparire per ore intere nel giardino, ma nessuno sospettava mai che potessi uscire: non ero abbastanza folle, o abbastanza coraggiosa, per compiere certe trasgressioni.  
Tuttavia, l'avevo fatto. _  
_ "Su, non è stato niente di terribile. Ieri notte mi sono addormentata."  
Keisei aggrottò la fronte, posando il kimono che aveva piegato sopra un cuscinetto di cotone colorato -ne aveva ancora per molto, considerando la serie infinita di stoffa spiegazzata sui tavolini, ma per ora ero felice di notare che avevo tutta la sua attenzione.  
I capelli castano scuro le ondeggiarono sopra la testa, stretti nella crocchia, quando scrollò le spalle.  
"Vi interessa così tanto quella persona?"

"Affatto. Sono solo curiosa."  
Mi lanciò uno sguardo severo, come se sapesse che mentivo. Il che era sciocco, dal momento che ero stata sincera.  
Lei sospirò, un sospiro delicato ed a suo modo grazioso.  
"Allora non sarete delusa dal sapere che non c'era nessuno. Ho lasciato le offerte, ma nessuno ad aspettarmi. Siete sicura di non aver sognato?" inarcò un sopracciglio "O era uno scherzo?"  
Risi ancora, stavolta senza alcuna gioia.  
La mia voce era un pezzo di vetro, una manciata di sabbia, dell'acqua acida. Follemente, sperai che lei non lo notasse.  
"Ovviamente era uno scherzo." replicai, schiacciando tutto lo stupore, la rabbia e la vergogna dentro lo stomaco.  
Non c'era.  
Io avevo fatto la figura della stupida e della bugiarda.  
Ma _lui non c'era._


	6. Fiori dal Fango

I cannoni fanno tremare la terra. Scuotono muri e aprono voragini nelle città, come grandi bocche affamate. Fumanti.  
Toshi era lì, quando erano arrivate le navi nere. Era lì, quando avevano alzato quella bandiera a stelle e strisce dai colori troppo forti.  
Bandiera.

Non sapevamo nemmeno cosa volesse dire, allora.  
Può un Crisantemo sostenere, solo, il peso d'una nazione? O serve una Tigre per questo, un grande drago giallo?  
I Chosu-Jin scommettono sul fiore, io non lo farei ma, naturalmente, io sono solo una vedova. Anche se lo desiderassi, non sarebbe onorevole per me contrariare lo spirito e le idee di Daigo, e ne sono cosciente.  
  
Ad ogni modo, Toshizou era lì.  
Era un uomo, anche se ancora troppo giovane per realizzarlo lui stesso, e non mi stupii quando anni dopo lo vidi chino su un grosso drappo di stoffa rossa. Teneva un pennello stretto nella mano, gocciolante di inchiostro nero come catrame.  
“Che cosa fai?" gli avevo chiesto, ma nemmeno mi aveva guardato.  
"Prove." rispose, il tono solenne e gli occhi bassi.  
Pensai che scherzasse.  
Dovevo ancora imparare che Hijikata Toshizou non scherzava mai riguardo la Makoto.

 

**Fiori dal Fango**

 

"Di cosa stavate parlando, prima?"  
Toshizou lo domandò con tranquillità, mollemente appoggiato al muro all'esterno di Matsuzakaya, tendendo il collo ad occhi chiusi per godere del sole estivo. Si rivolgeva a me come se fossimo pari, come se dimenticasse il proprio rango o, peggio, non vi desse alcuna importanza.  
Gli lanciai un'occhiata che non venne ricambiata, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
"Io e Keisei?"   
Lui annuì senza guardarmi, sembrando sempre di più una lucertola pigra, e mi fu chiaro che non gli sarebbe importata la mia risposta. Che parlassi o no, che differenza faceva? Tuttavia avevo bisogno di sfogarmi; di pensare.  
Lui voleva ascoltare, che fossi io o chiunque altro a parlare.  
Io volevo parlare, che fosse lui...o chiunque altro.  
Così, sospirai.  
“Sono cosciente di essere una donna di poco talento e non mi sforzerei mai di provare il contrario.”  
“Hm.”  
“Temo di aver ricevuto una visita piuttosto inusuale.” _Piuttosto inusuale._ Già, era un bell'eufemismo.  “Nella mia ingenuità, tendevo tra scortesia e il rischio di dare l'idea sbagliata."  
Toshizou mi guardò, due fessure violette rese quasi bianche dai raggi solari. Studiava il mio modo d'essere come se fossi un animale raro.  
Ammiravo la sua tranquillità, in un certo qual modo: la possibilità di passare le giornate al sole del primo pomeriggio, lasciandosi guardare mentre giocherellava distrattamente con foglie e sassi. Essere stipendiato per il proprio bell'aspetto, come un attore o un'opera d'arte, ma con tutta la libertà d'un civile -e di un uomo. Era scandaloso invidiarlo, ma a volte non potevo trattenermi.  
Strinsi fra le mani la fodera interna del kimono in seta, affondando le dita nella stoffa come se fosse carne.  
Invidia.  
Era un sentimento familiare, ma raramente era stato così forte.   
"Hai mandato _lei_ al tuo posto?" domandò e, nell'annuire, mi sentii terribilmente colpevole.  
Non avevo idea del perchè, ma mi strinsi nelle spalle con fare più cristallino di quanto desiderassi: non avevo possibilità alcuna di mentire e risultare convincente.  
"Non desideravo dare l'impressione di essere...ecco..."  
“Ah-ah.” lo disse come se avesse capito l’intera faccenda; una voce carica di presunzione e compiacimento che mi fece gelare il sangue nelle vene. Non aveva capito nulla, non sapeva nulla, ma non domandava. “Preferite che siano altre a dare l'idea di essere sgualdrine perchè hanno meno da perdere, oppure avevate solo paura?"   
A sentirlo, mi si mozzò il fiato nella gola e il sangue salì alle guance.  
" _Tacete!"_ sbottai, allontanandomi da lui d'un passo ancora.  
Ma Toshizou sorrise -un ghigno affilato, privo della rozza crudeltà delle sue parole, ma ugualmente fastidioso.  
"Ammettetelo. Non sono la persona con cui conviene prendersi gioco della verità, ma se vi fa sentire più a vostro agio posso assicurarvi che non ho interesse nel giudicare."  
Scossi le spalle, pensando che quello era fuori discussione.  
_Chi era, Hijikata Toshizou, per giudicare?_  
“Dovete capire che non ho fatto nulla di sconveniente.”  
“Se lo dite voi.”  
"Vi sentite così superiore agli altri?"  
"Non vi sentite così anche voi?" rilanciò, implacabile, ed io sorrisi appena.  
I raggi di sole rendevano ai suoi capelli quelle sfumature color ametista che la notte e l'ombra mutavano in inchiostro.  
"Affatto." mentii, con la baldanza che può avere solo chi sa di non dire il vero "Ma non vi sbagliate, naturalmente. Provavo vergogna, meritata, e paura: più per me che per Keisei, nonostante sia la mia unica, vera amica. Certamente quella che mi è più cara."  
"Non vi sentireste di buttarla fuori casa?"  
Scossi la testa, stringendo gli occhi. La sola idea mi riempiva di odio verso me stessa, perchè l’avrei fatto senza pensarci due volte.  
Che persona sarei stata se avessi dovuto voltare le spalle alla mia amica d'infanzia? Che figlia sarei stata se non l'avessi fatto?  
Che moglie?  
_Già._  
Che moglie ero? Quale avrei potuto essere?  
"Mi si spezzerebbe il cuore."  
"Ma lo fareste."  
Mi ritirai un poco, come se il muro potesse inghiottirmi e nascondermi dalla domanda.  
“Capite che non ho fatto nulla di cui devo rendere conto a nessuno.”  
"Cosa vi costringerebbe?"  
"Anche una sola parola, se necessario. Credete, non è facile peccare di generosità quando è a rischio il proprio futuro."  
A dire la verità, non credevo che mi avrebbe compresa. Per questo, quando notai il suo viso incupirsi per un momento, finsi di non vedere: me lo dovevo essere immaginato.  
O almeno così mi dicevo.  
"Lo so. Perfettamente." sbottò, scostandosi i capelli dal viso con un gesto disinvolto. "Comunque, suppongo che il vostro piano non sia andato bene come avevate sperato."  
“Cosa ve lo fa pensare?”  
“Il vostro volto; ma ve lo meritate. É una giusta punizione alla fuga, la delusione."  
Lo guardai.  
Era tornato ad appoggiare la nuca contro il muro, con la coda di cavallo che gli scendeva fino alle spalle. Ad occhi chiusi di nuovo, come se il discorso gli scivolasse addosso, ed il profilo pressochè perfetto stagliato sullo sfondo cittadino.  
"Parlate come un samurai, non come un contadino." commentai.  
Non era mia intenzione complimentarmi con lui, chiaro; al contrario, speravo di punzecchiarlo un pochino.

Tuttavia rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, con le labbra strette.  
Stavo per incalzarlo quando voltò il capo, languidamente, per guardarmi.  
"Non sono destinato ad essere un contadino." dichiarò, il risentimento intrappolato fra le parole di quella statalizzazione azzardata. Pericolosa, se l'avesse sentito un funzionario o un daimyō -ma, naturalmente, nè gli uni nè gli altri frequentavano i modesti ambienti del mio piccolo negozio.  
Tuttavia, anche se sul momento non ne rimasi poi così sconvolta, è buffo ripensarci: Hijikata Toshizou, ultimo e più fedele uomo dello Shogunato, fu il primo a non farsi alcun problema nell'infrangerne le regole.  
La fiducia era questione di punti di vista.  
Avevo imparato quell'insegnamento importante parlando di me stessa, un argomento vuoto ed egoista.  
Ancora oggi, la reputo come la prova che dal più basso dei discorsi può nascere filosofia.

Rimasi a parlare più tempo di quanto avrei mai potuto sospettare: per essere stato istruito dalla scuola pubblica, o almeno così sospettavo, Toshizou era particolarmente arguto. Dava consigli con la villania dei contadini, è vero, ma nascondeva saggezza nascosta fra ovvietà disarmanti.  
Stavo appunto per spostare il discorso sugli ultimi fatti di cronaca, più sicuri della mia vita privata, quando un gridolino attirò la nostra attenzione.  
Toshizou voltò lo sguardo alla strada, ed i suoi occhi divennero improvvisamente più scuri -come se nascondesse un pensiero al quale aveva, per un momento, lasciato la libertà di mostrarsi.  
Era una bambina, carponi per terra nel bel mezzo della via: il kimono rosso si era chiazzato di terra, ma i capelli le cadevano sul viso ben pettinati nonostante la caduta.  
Non piangeva. In effetti, non emetteva un solo suono.  
"Ah-" mormorò, sorpreso "E' caduta."  
La guardai, portandomi una mano alle labbra.  
"Vado a vedere se si è fatta male."  
  
Quel giorno, Chizuru-chan fu l’unico motivo per cui non persi onore e credibilità agli occhi di Hijikata Toshizou.  
Chi l’avrebbe mai detto.

*

Avevo avuto l'idea sin da quando Yabai non si era presentato, in effetti: mi mancava solo il coraggio di attuarla. Così come mi era mancata la forza di rischiare, di provare.  
Desideravo perdere il vizio di scappare: ero Sakakibara no Kimiko, dopotutto, mio marito e mio padre vantavano gran credito presso lo Shogun.  
Di cosa mai avrei dovuto aver paura?  
Il peso di un kimono non è nulla, quando la volontà è forte.  
Avevo indossato il più bell’abito che avevo portato con me da casa: era meraviglioso, tuttavia non avrei mai potuto indossarlo in pubblico poichè aveva l’aria più di un abito di scena che qualcosa da indossare in società.  
Sarebbe apparso strano, dopotutto, mostrarmi con un paio di hakama _ki_ sopra la gonna.  
Tuttavia, sentivo che la situazione richiedeva una certa formalità: ero come in maschera, certo, ma mi sentivo a mio agio. Il giallo e l'arancio si sposavano meravigliosamente al clima estivo, mentre dall'ultimo dei sei strati appariva una timida scia di blu intenso. Avevo sciolto persino i capelli, nel desiderio di interpretare il mio ruolo nella maniera più appropriata, e il nero si mescolava al dorato  dell’uchigi come la notte e il bagliore d’una candela.

Lo stile Hana Yamabuki non era più indossato da quanto…cinque secoli? Ero così sciocca da averlo scordato.  
Eppure, perchè non mi vergognavo nemmeno un po'? Non ero più una bambina, non giocavo più con i vecchi vestiti di mia madre per fingere di essere una nobildonna di una corte lontana.  
Quindi, perchè?  
Yabai -che pure non c'era, anche se l’avevo aspettato come una sciocca- tirava fuori il peggio di me: il mio esibizionismo e, seppure in ritardo, la mia avventatezza.  
Mio marito si sarebbe vergognato, a ragione, di me.  
Non osavo pensare agli occhi della mia famiglia, al dolore e alla delusione sui loro volti.  
Hijikata Toshizou avrebbe riso di me. Ma, dietro lo scherno, sapevo avrebbe approvato: erano le sue parole che mi avevano mandata avanti, dopotutto.

  
_Preferite che siano altre a dare l'idea di essere sgualdrine perchè hanno meno da perdere, oppure avevate solo paura?_

  
Come mi avevano ferita, quelle parole: in una frase soltanto mi aveva etichettata per bene. Sgualdrina e vigliacca.  
Avevo pensato bene e, trovandomi colpevole di entrambe le accuse, non avevo avuto altra scelta che accettare il consiglio. Non desideravo dargli modo di pensare anche che fossi cocciuta.  
Alzai lo sguardo, sorridendo all'albero come se mi potesse vedere e stringendo fra le mani la corda di raso giallo che avevo tagliato da un vecchio obi.  
Vi avevo legato un foglietto con una poesia, ma dubitavo che qualcuno si sarebbe mai preso il disturbo di leggerla.  
Nella dirompente luce del giorno, tutto sembrava bianco: persino il tronco nodoso e i suoi mille rami coperti di foglie. Il sole aveva inghiottito il verde, il marrone, l'azzurro del cielo.  
Un pruno, modesto e goffo.  
Nelle poesie cinesi si parlava di susini, alla corte di Heian i ciliegi si erano imposti come il vessillo di una corte fluttuante: allora perchè io, che tanto mi sentivo vicina alle sventurate e che mi trovavo come tante altre sulle rive salate di Suma, mi ritrovavo ad affidare i miei pensieri ad un pruno? Non aveva nulla di apprezzabile.  
Forse, un poco, l'essenza dell'albero ricordava la situazione in cui mi ero cacciata: nulla di poetico nè di romantico. Non ero innamorata, non lo ero davvero; solo interessata.  
Scrollai le spalle.  
"Che stupida." mormorai a me stessa. "Nessuno qui è parte di una poesia. Di certo non io."  
_Era una bugia._  
Una sciocchezza che mi raccontavo per sentirmi più vicina alle altre donne della mia vita, ma la realtà era che vivevo in una poesia, in un'opera Kunqu. Stonata, cantata sulle note di uno shamisen dalle corde spezzate, su un palco senza spettatori.  
Nessuna delle mie vicine si era mostrata abbastanza sensibile da farmi da confidente, Keisei era interessata ad altro e io...io ero sola. Come Mengmei, a ben pensarci, una Lady Yang senza concessione divina, o Murasaki: lasciata sola in una casa a crescere godendo solo dell'ombra sfuggente dell'amore, come se i sentimenti non potessero che raggiungere le mie stanze attraverso lo spettro di una candela oltre il velo di seta che mi separava dalla vista del mondo.  
Per quello mi ero abbigliata in maniera tanto ridicola: se l'amore è uno spettro, ebbene, che io lo diventi con lui.

  
Mi chinai, posando con delicatezza la corda rossa ai piedi del pruno. In una angolo, un poco appartati, riposavano tre dolcetti di riso ben sistemati su un vassoio: le offerte della notte, ancora da ritirare.  
Ma il mio...no, il mio dono era più personale.  
"Allora eravate qui."  
Raggelai.  
Alle mie spalle si era alzata una voce che conoscevo bene, che avevo sperato di sentire: un po' aspra, sbrigativa. Un ascoltatore poco attento avrebbe mal compreso quel tono poco gentile, associandolo ad una mancanza di tatto, ma io ne sapevo di più.  
Lasciai andare l'offerta senza sistemarla né accomodarla meglio, lasciando che fosse l'erba a piegarsi per accogliere i miei pensieri, e mi voltai con un unico movimento fluido. Nel fruscio di gonne e seta cinese mi parve di sentire il tremore dell'acqua corrente nel ruscello, il canto egli uccelli e persino lo sfregare delle foglie una contro l'altra.  
Per un momento la luce mi accecò ed, automaticamente, mi portai una mano al viso per ripararmi gli occhi.  
" _Danna-sama._ "

  
Daigo rise di cuore.  
"Perdonami, perdonami." disse, spostandosi di un passo appena: ma era alto, più della maggior parte degli uomini di Edo, e questo bastò a ripararmi dalla luce del sole. Aprì appena le braccia, poichè non v'era ragione di essere formali, e immaginai che sulle sue labbra fosse rimasto un accenno di sorriso. "Avvicinati. Va meglio?"  
Annuii, muovendo un passo nella sua direzione.  
Avrei voluto vederlo, lo ammetto: non solo una sagoma scura ed in controluce, della quale si distinguevano a malapena i contorni delle scure vesti da viaggio, ma una persona reale.  
"Non avete scritto per informarmi del-"  
Mi interruppe, annullando lui stesso la distanza che io non osavo percorrere. Prima vedevo il sole, ora non vedevo altro che buio.  
Prima avevo progettato di scappare, ora ero stretta in un abbraccio.  
  
_L'insoddisfazione è la giusta punizione per colui che scappa._  
  
Non aveva forse detto così, Toshizou?  
Ora, è ovvio che fosse crudele, da parte mia, accostare un uomo premuroso come Sakakibara Daigo ad una punizione; semmai, dovevo essere io a considerarmi un peso.  
Tuttavia mi sentivo una bambina ingrata e capricciosa, obbligata ad andare a letto nel bel mezzo del suo gioco preferito.  
Non mi piacevano le persone di Edo, l'ho già detto, ma ne apprezzavo la libertà: Daigo mi avrebbe liberata dalle vicine, e dalle loro voci come serpenti nell’erba alta, ma mi avrebbe anche strappato l'indipendenza.  
Anche se non lo sapeva, se non aveva _alcun modo_ di saperlo.  
Se l'avesse saputo, per sua natura, si sarebbe impegnato a starmi il più lontano possibile per accomodare i miei sciocchi desideri.  
"Ho pensato di poter viaggiare più velocemente di una lettera, Kimiko, ma non ne sembri contenta."  
Contenta.  
Ah, lo ero.  
_Solo che...che..._  
Deglutii a fatica.  
Più mi sentivo colpevole, più mi faceva male lo stomaco. Il peso dei cinque strati si faceva più greve di minuto in minuto.  
"Mi avete sorpresa. Perdonatemi, non sono nemmeno presentabile…”

Percepii un sorriso, anche se non potevo vederlo, poichè non è solo l'espressione che cambia, in questi casi: le sue braccia si fecero un poco più gentili, i polpastrelli mi sfiorarono con una delicatezza spaventata che prima mancava -poiché non vuoi mai ferire ciò che ti rende felice, credo, ed è questo che ci spinge ad essere tanto crudeli nei confronti di coloro che amiamo. Li soffochiamo in nome della nostra apprensione.  
Comunque, un sorriso non è solo una curva delle labbra: è una sensazione.  
"Spero sia stata una buona idea." mormorò, più a sé stesso che a me, prima di allontanarsi d'un passo. La tenerezza di poco prima era scivolata via, lasciando spazio ad un dubbio al quale io stessa, con la mia condotta, avevo aperto le porte. "Ad ogni modo, non mi tratterrò."  
“Non oso chiedere quanto rimarrete.”  
"Domani, in mattinata, mi metterò in cammino Ho degli affari a cui attendere per conto di tuo padre."  
Avrei dovuto dirgli di rimanere, naturalmente. Gli avrebbe fatto piacere.  
Invece non lo feci, non mostrai vergogna per essere un'ingrata ed annuii.  
"Sì, dovreste ripartire." Lui aveva mosso un passo indietro, è vero, ma le sue mani mi toccavano ancora le maniche del kimono. Fui io a portarmi definitivamente fuori dalla sua portata. "Arrangerò la vostra camera per la notte, e a cena mi parlerete della capitale."  
Passando accanto a Daigo, _scappando,_ guardai in alto _._  
Il sole calava, oramai, ma non mi ero accorta che fosse passato così tanto tempo da quando avevo lasciato Chizuru fra le mani di suo padre. Era successo tutto in un battito di ciglia, così velocemente da far girare la testa.  
Un'altalena.  
"Kimiko."  
Mi fermai. Non l'avrei fatto, se non fosse stato un ordine.  
"Sì?"  
"Hai scritto qualcosa, ultimamente? Mi piacerebbe che mi leggessi una delle tue poesie."  
"Vi leggerò volentieri qualcosa da una raccolta di Fujiwara no Teika che ho preso a prestito questa mattina. Ma io, Danna-sama, sono troppo svogliata e, purtroppo, dotata di misero gusto. Per non imbarazzare il mio onorato maestro, voi e me stessa, non scrivo più."

 

*  
  


Non scrivo più. Davvero, hm?  
Sceso dal ramo più alto dell'albero, preoccupandomi di non essere visto da occhio umano, non riuscivo a togliermi di testa quelle parole, insieme all'immagine di quella corda dorata, del foglietto e delle mani che l'avevano posato ai miei piedi.

 _Yabai,_ mi ero detto, _non puoi farlo._

Chitose sbagliava: non avevo il diritto di accollarmi un essere umano, per quanto ne avessi bisogno.  
Non me lo sarei mai perdonato nei confronti di Shin.  
Era per questa semplice motivazione, l'amore fraterno, che avevo passato la notte sulla tomba di Shin invece che nel giardino; per questo avevo spezzato qualsiasi promessa e possibilità.  
L'avevo fatto scientemente, poichè era giusto così.  
Tuttavia quel biglietto mi incuriosiva -e gli Shiranui non erano mai stati abili a gestire questo genere di sentimenti, non potevo combattere il sangue che mi scorreva nelle vene e secoli passati ad assecondarlo.  
Presi l'offerta, slegai il nodo di carta e dispiegai il piccolo rettangolo di carta.  
Come lacrime, le tracce dell'inchiostro macchiavano il bianco: trascinate dal pennello, esasperate, in una calligrafia signorile.  
"L'alba è calata" diceva, e la voce era quella del ramo nord del pruno. Un'allucinazione, probabilmente. "sul percorso verso casa dall'amore. Sono fradicia: la pioggia gonfia le mie lacrime."  
_Aveva smesso di scrivere, dunque?_  
D'istinto, guardai in direzione di Fuyuhara: le luci erano accese e uomini e donne correvano da ogni parte.  
Il fiorellino bugiardo viveva là dentro.  
Ma io non potevo raggiungerlo.

 

 

 

 

 ****  
  
   
 

  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Akenu tote kaeru michi ni wakokitarete ame no namida mo furisohochitsutsu"  
> Fujiwara no Tokihime  
> Note storiche: esponente del ramo nord, il più potente, della famiglia Fujiwara. Yabai la scambia per una poesia spontanea, ma l'accenno al nord ricorda com'è invece solo una ricopiatura di un waka del periodo Heian.
> 
> Sì, la traduzione dall'inglese è fatta da bestie, ma già solo tradurre è un delitto.

**Author's Note:**

> "Quando i miei cugini [...] nata uomo": Le prime righe sono ispirate, anche se con alcune modifiche, dai Murasaki Shikibu Nikki. 
> 
> Jigai: Suicidio rituale femminile. Serviva un'assistente, appunto, per legare le caviglie.


End file.
